


The enchantment of the river

by Takhesiz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Acre, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amazon forest, Bad English, Brazil, Brazilian Folklore, Brazilian Mythology, Cherik - Freeform, Hat, Hats, M/M, amazon river dolphin, boto, engrish, pink river dolphin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takhesiz/pseuds/Takhesiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is a newcomer Biologist  at the Amazon forest who came to study an endemic species of river dolphins, the botos. While developing his work at the fascinating and exotic enviroment, Charles becomes aware of the legends and customs of the natives. Amid this new world, he meets a mysterious and dashing gentleman who has a strange habit of never take off his hat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first Cherik fic, and I am very proud for it! I chose to bring for the fandom something from the brazilian folklore: the legend of the boto, the enchanted dolphin, is a popular legend, about a fresh river dolphin which transforms himself in a handsome man to seduce the native girls at the lost villages along the Amazon river. 
> 
> If you are curious about these dolphins, here's an interesting video: [River Dolphin Senses](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H65snjYEFOw). You can see this too: [Weird nature: Pink dolphins?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCJgvabihQ8)
> 
> I want to make a special thanks for [Astasia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astasia/pseuds/astasia) , who since the beginning, encouraged and helped me. :)
> 
> A important note: English is not my first language, and this fic didn't have a beta. If you don't mind to find some mistakes, I wish a good reading. But if you really matter about grammar, I apologize my mistakes.

 

_O boto não dorme_

_(The boto does not sleep)_ _  
_

_No fundo do rio_

_(In the bed of the river)_ _  
_

_Seu dom é enorme_

_(His gift is impressive)_ _  
_

_Quem quer que o viu_

_(Whoever who saw him)_ _  
_

_Que diga, que informe_

_(Says it, informs it)_ _  
_

_Se lhe resistiu_

_( If resisted him)_ _  
_

_O boto não dorme_

_(The boto does not sleep)_ _  
_

_No fundo do rio..._

_(In the bed of the river...) (*)_

****

The ship was navigating slowly alongside the muddy waters of the river, crossing the forest like a golden big snake. It was unbelievable how large was that watercourse, even in some stretches, it seemed like the sea.  The forest of the banks was bright and green, mesmerizing, hiding an almost unknown world, belonging some of the most amazing and peculiar creatures. A big jaguar shows off at the bank, raises its head to observe the river, and returns to the forest, leaving behind the caimans which were resting on the sand of the riverbank, sunbathing. A flock of colored parrots and macaws flew from the forest and passed above the vessel, in an uproar of noises.

Charles was fascinated with each animal, the landscape, and the singing birds from the forest. The Amazon rainforest always fascinated Charles, and anything about this subject attracted his attention, as documentaries, books and articles. And now, being in there, living in that place with its entire environment, was really a different, unique experience.

The heat was unbelievable, too.  It was fiery, rather. And worst for a person who is from a colder (much colder) country like him. However, anything couldn’t decrease his excitement. After months of interviews, e-mails, and other preparations to the travel, Charles Xavier’s dream to know the Amazon and the opportunity to work in there comes true, finally. Charles cultivated this dream since he was a student of Biology on Oxford.  

Shortly after finish his PhD thesis about aquatic mammals, Charles  had knew about a research and conservation project in Brazil, which its object of study is an endemic and unfamiliar specie outside of the Amazonian  region: pink river dolphins, or  _botos_  , how they are called in Brazil.

“Ouch!” Charles slaps his neck and removes what was used being a mosquito. “Wow! That was a big one.”

The insects are really a big annoyance. There is a variety of shapes and sizes. And all of them are crazy about blood.  Charles hopped the repellent he brought in his baggage is enough.

After a couple of hours, the ship arrived at its destination: a small fishing village in the middle of the rainforest. When Charles took his baggage, one of the crew’s members questioned him:

“I am sorry to bother you, sir, but why a distinct man like you is here, in a lost place like this?”

“I’m here to study the botos, my good man. I am a Biologist.”  Charles said to the man in Portuguese, with a strong English accent.

The man looked at him briefly, laughed and then gave a pat on Charles’ shoulder, so strongly that he almost made Charles loses his balance.  

“Oh, so you are one of those odd guys who like those animals. I think you like a lot of your job to arrive in a backwater like this.”

“ Of course I like my job, mister. And for me, this land is extraordinary. You should be proud.” Charles said a bit uncomfortable with the man’s intransigence, but he did not want to show it to him, or even argue. Not all the people were familiar with the importance of the forest and river environment.

“Well, welcome to São Brandão, the last halt before nowhere, or Acre, how some people say. Good luck, sir!”

Charles nodded, a little confused (Is that a joke or what?), and went toward to the exit of the ship.

****

The village is located near the river, but in a hill, and there was stone stairs to access the town, near the pier where some boats shared the place with the bigger vessels. After rise the stairs, Charles could have a glimpse of the place: a path in the center of the town, surrounded by wood houses, some of them painted in variety of colors, and a small church. There was no pavement on the ground, only the dry clay. A skinny old man was sitting at the door of his house, with a little radio on his ear. Some women were remaining on the window, chatting with neighbors, or simply seeing the monotonous surrounding of the village.

But when they noticed the foreign arrives, immediately their attention was focused on him. The women were talking among themselves with curiosity about that pale young man who just arrived in the town. Charles greeted them with an amicably nod, and he had as a reply suspicious gazes. He prefers doesn’t give attention to that “reception” and walked on the dusty path, until a known voice called him:

“Oh, my God! Charles! Finally, you arrived!”

He turns his gaze to the voice and smiled to the woman who came towards him. They embraced themselves warmly. Charles look straight to Moira, smiling.

“Moira! It is really good to see a familiar face!  Especially when is a pretty face like yours.”

 “Oh ,Charles and you  still are the same flirty.” Moira blushed a little. “But, I am really glad when you accept my invitation to join to the project. I knew it was your dream work here in the Amazon.  And we need people like you, working with the river dolphins. These animals are incredible, but there aren’t very studies about their behavior.”

Moira McTargget was Charles friend since their student days on Oxford. She had worked with the Ganges River dolphins some months before goes to the Amazon, and thanks to her, Charles could know about the project and contact with its coordinators, who was very glad to have a devoted biologist like Charles to join to their cause.

“Huh, you must be really tired after the travel. Come with me, I will show our station, and then you can rest on the housing.”

****

The scientific station is located among the trees, near of the village’s neighborhood .It is simple, built in wood, like the other edifications, but well equipped for the work of researchers. Charles had a friendly reception by the others team members. The team’s coordinator is Alberto, a man in his forties, explained about the work made on the station, then showed to him the laboratory, a small library and the others rooms. After that, Alberto, a man in his forties, asked Moira to show to Charles where the housing and the room destined to him were. It is in a separated block, at the back of station. Like the others bedrooms, Charles’ room had only the essential for his stay: a small desk for study, a simple dresser and a rolled hammock suspended on the wall.

“I am sorry, but we don’t have a bed for you, Charles. Most of the people here lie in hammocks.” she talked to Charles while showed how to tend the hammock to him. “And I need confess to you, it’s a little hard to lay in it at the beginning …”

“Hun, let me just try, then… It is not seem so hard to sit…”

Charles sits down on the hammock, but he did it fast and heavily, and the hammock turned him down to the ground even faster. Charles hits his back on the ground and his legs being up in the air. Moira runs to help him, but she can’t avoid giggling at the ridiculous Charles’s position.

“Are you okay Charles?” she said, still amused with Charles.

“Yes, I am, don’t worry…” Charles is flushed, embarrassed.

“When I said about the difficult, that was about the way how to sit in hammock.”

“Yes, Now I get it. I am going to be more careful next time.”

“You are not the first who falls of a hammock. A lot of foreign fell too. I am included.”

Charles tried not imagining Moira falls from a hammock. If it was like was him, poor Moira.

She said a little more about the routine and the scientific station hours. After that, Moira went to the door, followed by Charles.

“ Now I am going to leave you take a rest.  Ah, if you want to take a bath, the bathroom is at the end of the corridor. If you need something, don’t be ashamed to call me, I will very glad to help.” 

“Thank you Moira, you are really my guardian angel. What would I do without you? ” Charles said that, holding Moira’s hand, in his best gentleman way.

“Stop with your flirts, Charles. It won’t work with me.”

“ It worked before.” He smiled.

 “Oh, yes, you said well,  _worked_. Not anymore!” She said, laughing.

Charles always flirts with her. They even dated a couple of times, but their relationship didn’t work for so long, and they decided it was better to be only good friends.  But, sometimes, Charles likes to be flirty, how he likes to say, “Just for not to break the habit”.

“Well Mr. Flirty, all I want from you is that you need rest well, because we are going to monitor a group of botos tomorrow in the forest.”

“Okay. You order, I accept promptly, milady.”

****

It was still dark when Charles woke up. The team went to the forest on boats, along with a native guide to the near  _igarapés_ , a set of lakes made due to the flooded forest by the seasonal flooding river. This place is where the groups of botos used going to hunt fish. As the sun rises over the horizon, the fishermen were already there, throwing their nets on the river. Later, the team went into a small branch of the river where flows to the lakes. The water was shallow and so clear that was possible to see fishes in a variety of colors and shapes swimming around the roots of the submerse trees.

The group went to a riverbank, where was located the small station built in wood and straw which the team usually stay when they do the fieldwork. Once ready, they took the equipment and returned back to the river. To find the botos, patience was needed. Sometimes they didn’t even appear.

Charles was excited. That would be the first time he would have a direct contact with the animals. The small boats were motioning slowly, only by paddles. After around an hour, a movement in the water caught the attention of the team.

"There they are!" Moira whispered to Charles. "It's the same group. Three females and one juvenile male ... Oh! Looks like we have something new here! "

One of the females was pregnant, and now, she had a calf swimming towards her. Analyzing the size of the baby, it was assumed that it was born a few days ago.

"We need to write some data. Charles, can you help me? "

"Sure, Moira!" Charles could barely contain his excitement.

"We need to distract the mother. For that, we have some fish.” Spoke one of the researchers, taking a straw basket with fish.

"I can volunteer for this mission." Charles said to them, very interested.

Once all were agreed, they dive in the water. Once the botos felt the smell of fish, they swam toward Charles, while the other researchers separated the newborn from the adults.

“They are really starving!”  Charles was amazed and a little scared with the appetite of the animals.

They look more primitives in their appearance compared with the sea dolphins, but it is not right to state that they were less intelligent than their marine cousins. Two of them were greyish, and the others had their bodies almost pinkish. One of them jumped off the water and took the fish from Charles’ hands.  They are incredibly flexible, too.

“Ouch! They are biting me!”

“We are almost finishing here, Charles.” Moira said to him, while she was measuring the calf.

“Calm your minds, friends.” Charles laughed nervously at the river dolphins.  It was being more  harder to keep the situation under control. The botos surrounded poor Charles, whistling, opening their mouths asking for fish, and nibbling his legs.

Some minutes later, the researchers free the calf.  “You can go to your mom now, little one. Hey Charles, you are free, too!” The others laughed when Moira said that.

Charles took some fishes and threw them away in the water, and the gluttonous hungrily followed their food. Despite the bites, Charles was very satisfied with his first encounter with river dolphins. It had been a lucky day.

****

Back to the station, the team compiled the data and all of them were very satisfied with the newborn. The heat was stifling in the forest, but for Charles, it was almost unbearable. It was about the noon. He needed freshen himself up. Charles told to the others his discomfort with the weather and his desire to take a bath on the near lake.  

“Try not to take too long, Charles. We will leave soon.”

“And don’t move away far from the station.”

“Do you want one of us go with you?”

“Oh no, don’t worry, it will be just a diving, it won’t take too long.”

Charles walked to the lake, and when judging he was in a good place, took off his clothes, being only in his bermuda shorts, and dived into the lake.

The water was limpid and inviting, and thanks to God, it was cool, too. Charles swims for some minutes, and then, decides float. He opened his eyes and saw the treetops joining each other, forming a beautiful green roof above him. The sunlight is crossing the branches and leafs, and the rays leave a golden kaleidoscope effect in water. The place is peaceful; silence was only broken by the sing of the birds and the whistle of a breeze among the branches. The victoria regias blossomed in pink, white, purple and yellow flowers, exuding their sweet fragrance in the air. Charles thought how that place is really beautiful, a scenery of a fairytale. Got carried away by the peaceful environment, Charles closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, relaxing.

However, his peaceful moment was disrupt by a sudden noise of something slapping the water. Charles stands up and looks around. He didn’t see anyone. But  he could feel that there is a presence beyond him.

Something or someone is observing Charles.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we'll see what was peeking Charles at the igarapé lake!
> 
> Ah, I just need to thank for you reading this fic. Really, I didn't expect all the hits and kudos left, because of my bit off English, etc, etc. You're great.

 

Charles kept stand up, carefully looking for get out of the lake. He heard another noise in the water, stronger and nearer.

“Are you Moira?”

No response.

Again, he heard the same noise, and then, a whistle. The noises are behind Charles. The breeze stroked the trees again, and some leafs fall slowly in the water. Charles took a deep breath, and turned around. And he saw what was making those noises.

It was a boto.

But, it was different from the others that Charles saw earlier. It was bigger than them, even bigger than the male of the group. And it was redder. Would be a mutation, or new specie?

The animal whistled and approached to Charles, swimming slowly and sinuously. The biologist remained immobile. Despite the docile behavior of the botos, he was alone and it was better don’t to do any rough motion.

The boto surrounded Charles, like it was analyzing the young man, and then, touched him, slowly, gently rubbing his body against Charles, like a cat when rub the legs of its master. The researcher blushed at the touch. He was tempted to touch the boto too, and did it, caressing the back of the animal, which whistled sweetly.

Mesmerized by the dolphin, Charles wonders aloud:

“So incredible. Are you male or female?”

For Charles’ surprise, the animal did seem to understand the question, and turned up his body, displaying its belly to him.

“You are a male…” Charles whispered, and smiling, touched the boto one more time.

[](http://s424.photobucket.com/user/bloody_riva/media/scene1_zps2227808a.png.html)

The boto approached to Charles again, rubbing his tights, making him blush more. And then, something strange happened: Charles felt a hand touch his body! And in the butt… what the hell was that?

Charles was scared. He wanted to go away at the first moment, but the river dolphin turned around, moving his head to the man, chirping to him. It seemed an invitation, a trust request from the boto. The dolphin continues his aquatic ballet, and, like he was under a spell, Charles got carried away by the boto motions. Charles left his prudence, following the animal along the lake.

The heat on the forest increased suddenly. Charles didn’t feel well with the stuffy and hot air. The humidity did the thermal sensation being worst. His eyesight darkened, his senses were losing little by little, and he falls in the water, unconscious.

****

Francisco, the guide who came with the research team, was walking among the trees. How Charles was much delayed, the guide volunteered to search for him, since he knew that forest very well. When Francisco was arriving at the river bank, didn’t believe what he was seeing at:

A white man left the river, naked, carrying Charles, who was unconscious, in his arms. The stranger laid the biologist down on the bank, then leaned over him, and kissed Charles on the lips.

“Hey, you!”  Francisco screams to the mysterious guy.

The white man lifts his head, then escapes running to the river, diving into it. After the stranger departure, the guide quickly approached to Charles, still unconscious on the ground.

“Hey, wake up, sir…” Francisco patted Charles’ face.

Charles opened his eyes and saw the guide. Confused and surprised, he asked to Francisco:

“What happened? Why am I here?”

“We thought you were lost in the forest and I was searching for you. I found you fainted at the ground.” He paused for a moment. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I think I have felt bad because of the heat. I am not habituated with the weather yet.” Charles replied to Francisco, after sitting and rubbing his face.  “But, I don’t know how I was end up here. The last thing I remember is that I met a boto in the lake.”

The other man paled after hear what Charles just said.

“Did you see a boto?”

“Yes. A spectacular one. I think we possibly have discovered a new specie…”

“It’s dangerous stay here, sir! We need to go, now!”

Charles didn’t understand why the guide was behaving in that way, but he was so scared and nervous, that Charles decided doesn’t question the man anymore, and follows him to the station.

****

While the boat was going back to the village, Charles was chatting with Moira about the unusual encounter with the rare dolphin in the lake.

“You needed see that, Moira! He was different from all I have seen before…”

“Do you think it can be a new species of boto?”

“Yes, I do. We need monitor him. If I am correct, this is will be a great discovery! The Amazon is a rich environment, and very species are totally unknown, just waiting to be discovered!”

Charles continues talking, very excited, and doesn’t notice the disapproval look from Francisco. The biologist only stopped to speak when he heard a familiar whistle, calling him.

“What was it, Charles?”

“There he is! It’s him Moira!” said Charles, pointing to the big reddish boto which was following the boat. The river dolphin whistled again, and Charles answered to him, whistling too.

Moira and others researchers saw the animal and all of them were amazed. The dolphin sticks his head off the water, chirping to Charles happily.

“Come here… Erik!” Charles smiled, stretching his arm to the boto.

“NO!!!”  Francisco screams, then stands up and with the paddle on hands, attacks the boto, striking him on his back. “Go away, you son of a bitch!”

The boto did a low noise, threatening the guide. After that warn, he immersed in the muddy waters. There was a tense silence. Charles was about to argue with the rude manners of the guide towards the dolphin, but suddenly, a strong bump on bottom of the boat made their occupants lost their balance. The guide nearly fell in the water.

“Are you okay?”  One of researchers in the other boat called for them.

“Yes, we are all right!” Moira replied, still scared and relieved.

The boto apparently was gone. Charles tried to sight for him, but he didn’t succeed.  He turned to Francisco and questioned him:

“Why did you attack the boto? He was docile… Wouldn’t hurt me. ”

“Docile? He almost turned the boat!!! You saw that!!!”

“Because you attacked him first.”

“ You should thank me, sir. I beat the boto just for stun him. Another in my place wouldn’t think twice to harpoon that animal. Please, don’t take offense, but I advise you: don’t trust the botos. They are mischievous.  And never, ever answer one of them when they are following a boat.”

The man started paddle, grumbling something Charles didn’t understand very well, something like idiot _Mandioquinha_. Charles wanted to continue argue with the guide, but Moira prevented him.

“Leave him alone Charles. The botos are not endeared by the natives. It’s cultural. There is a lot of superstition and myths around the botos. The people here believe that they have magical powers. One of these powers is the shapeshifting. They can be turn in human beings.  And, once a boto turns in a man, he seduces the women, impregnates them, and goes away to the river, in their original dolphin shape.”

“Oh, an Amazonian Don Juan? What an interesting story…”

“Yep! Well, the babies without a known father are called children of the boto. There is an expression said here that is: ‘It was the boto, lady!’ when a girl appears pregnant and anyone knows who the father is.”

“It seems a good excuse to hide an unplanned pregnancy or an illegitimate son off the marriage. And, fearing the reprisals, they blame the botos. But, nonetheless it’s interesting. Maybe I will take some notes about their mythology later.”

“You need to know about all the advices I have received from the native women: never approach the river on my period, or if I am dressed in red clothes, because the boto likes this color… But these worries aren’t necessary; I am not that naïve girl who lets being fooled by a Don Juan like him.” She laughed.

“And I am sure about it!” Charles said and laugh with Moira. After that, Moira asks to him:

“Charles… You called the boto Erik. Did you name him already? You are really very interested on that dolphin.”

“Yes… I think Erik is a good name for him. It’s strong and beautiful. Ah, by the way…  What does _Mandioquinha_ mean?

She giggled at that question. “Oh, it is not important, Charles, I assure you. But, hope the natives don’t start to call you like this.”

****

A certain foreigner biologist is walking slowly in the village. He has dark circles under his blue eyes, and he is holding himself painfully. The previous night wasn’t very good. Another inconvenience being in a different country is when you are not used to the food. And that meal was so tasty… He even repeated! Now, he is suffering the consequences of his appetite. Then, Moira told to him go to the health center. It was not hard to find it, since was near the church. While he was walking, Charles noted that the people was whispering and looking at him. Some women giggle. Other people are nodding in disapproval at him. He could swear that someone have said “Poor _Mandioquinha,_ the boto almost picks him _”_.

Charles arrived at where is the health center and got in. The place was hardly furnished, remaining just two benches and a balcony.

“Good morning…” said Charles, leaning against the balcony.

A short woman popped his head from the balcony, and Charles frightened at first.

“Oh, I am sorry!” she laughed when saw the young man paler than he usually is.

“N-no, don’t worry… Well, I suppose you attend here, right, Mrs. …?”

“Marina. My name is Marina. And yes, you’re right. In fact, I am a bit of everything here: nurse, doctor, midwife, and take care of the medicine.”

Charles blinked, and then, pondered about the fact that in an isolated community, where the access was difficult, made only by the river, it was common the healthcare was in charge to only one person.

“So, what is your problem?” she leaved the balcony. She was a thick, tanned mature woman, her black hair stuck in a loop.

“Huh… I ate something and now I’m not very well…”

“Ah! A belly ache! Well, it always happens with the foreigners. Your friend, she had the same problem, poor girl… But she was all right soon after I gave a medicine for her.”

Charles blushed. That compelling situation was being worst.

“Huh, do you have a medicine for me?”

“The healthcare center lacks medicine. And luckily, we are going to have them only two months from now…”

Charles frowned. His desperate expression almost did the woman laugh.

“Don’t worry, why we need the medicine from the city, when we have the medicine of the nature? Come with me, boy!”

He followed the woman. They crossed the edification, toward to the back of it. There, Charles could see a room where there are some shelving with bottles and ceramic pots. The smell of herbs is outstanding. Amid the pots, there are some bottles with something soaked in alcohol he could not identify for sure.

“Let me see… Where do I put the _boldo_? Ah! There it is!”

She took a bag with dried herbs, put some in a paper, then packed it and gave to Charles.

“You will do a tea with this and drink it. And try to rest. After that, you will be brand new.

“Thank you. Huh… I think you need something for it. I think these herbs are hard to get.”

“Give what you think are enough.”

Charles gave to her a good amount of money. Her face was shining of happiness. Still smiling, she asked:

“Do you need something more? I have some special things here. If you have a love interest, or if you are lonely and want to find love, I have something will help…”

Charles intended to prevent the woman, but she already brought other pack. After that, the woman put the contents on a table. The biologist frowned. Those things seemed like… dried eyes.

“These are a powerful amulet. The eye of the boto. Once you have one of these, any woman will resist you… but, it usually attracts men too.” She smiled. “It is because the boto is a vigorous lover. And he likes pretty boys too. Pretty boys like you.”

Charles blushed. Then, give his attention to the dried eyeballs on the table.

“Where did you find it?” Charles was shocked at first sight. That is cruel. He didn’t know about that parts of boto’s body were used in witchcraft. But the woman seemed doesn’t care about it.

“With some fishermen, furious with botos who seduced their women or daughters… Or, sometimes, an animal accidentally dies when caught in a fishnet.  So, do you want one? I recommend it, because we are going to have our patron saint party next weekend, and all the pretty girls will be in there.”

“No, no… The herb is enough. I need to go… have a nice day, Marina.”

Unconsciously, Charles bumped in a bowl next to him. When he took a glimpse at it, didn’t believe what was there.

“What… What is this?”

“These are the privates of the botos.”  The woman answers.  “Don’t say you didn’t know what this is… ”

“Yeah, I know these are genitals! But, why do you want it?”

“I do love amulets with the privates. It’s very good to use in perfume. But they aren’t ready yet. I need dry them.”

 Charles looks at the bowl again. The resemblance with the human genitalia was incredible.  Both male and female. Maybe it was one of the reasons why the natives associate those dolphins with sex, fertility, sexual powers ... Then, Charles remembered when the uncanny boto “identified” himself to him at that lake in the forest and flushed. He harrumphed nervous, and asked:

“I want these. One male and a female.”

“Both? Oh, you are a nasty boy … But, as I said, they aren’t ready yet.”

“Oh, please, don’t get me misunderstood! I want it for my work, I am a biologist.”

“Hu-uh… Sure. Well, you can take them. By the way, your gratuity pays for them.”

****

Charles woke up suddenly, and almost falls from the hammock where he is sleeping. He is sweating, but is not only due to heat.

“Again the same dream.”

He had the same strange dream two nights after. Charles was in the same lake where he found that boto. But, instead of the dolphin, there was a man. Charles couldn’t see his face because it was blurred. The man was embracing him, kissing his mouth, his skin… each kiss, each caress were incredibly vivid, heady. And when the caresses were being more hardy, Charles woke up. He blushed when noticed that he was hard between his legs.

“Oh God…” Charles whispered.

 How he is not used to lie in hammocks, it was hard to sit without lost his balance. He tried to think about things not sexy at all, until he could retrieve himself. Charles, with his gaze already accustomed to the darkness of bedroom, looked to his desk, near the open window covered with a grille to avoid the mosquitoes, where was next to his laptop, the genitals of the botos which he brought, in glasses full of formalin. He could not avoid thinking about the sexual mystique which surrounded those dolphins. Heard all of those histories made his subliminal mind a mess and due to that, he had these erotic and strange dreams, arousing his most secret fantasies. In addition, Charles wondered about the fact that, while he devoted the last years to his studies, had neglected his sentimental life. But he did not regret because of this, Charles definitely loves his work, but it doesn’t avoid feeling lonely sometimes.

Then, Charles lied again, fearing and at the same time, hoping to have the same dream again.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you who want to know what the hell is a mandioquinha: (Yes, [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arracacha) has an article!)


	3. Chapter 3

 

It is a beautiful night. A full moon illuminates the forest, its silver shine spilled on the treetops and on the river, making them seem almost as bright as the moonlight.

And it is a festive night.

 All the people of village congregate to celebrate their saint patron, Saint Brandon. Colored flags and light bulbs arranged in cords tied to wood poles decorate and illuminate the place. Small stalls are put up surrounding the church, where is selling drinks and typical dishes .Children are playing and running from one side to the other, or looking for have fun in the rides of small amusement park assembled for that occasion. The people are happy, dressed in their best clothes for the party, very of them dancing the joyful, bustling music, in couples.

Charles and Moira are taking part of the celebration too, both sitting in one of the tables, chatting while observing the people dancing. A nice native young man approached them, and invited Moira to dancing. She gently excused at first, not because she didn’t want dance, but isn’t know how to dance the local music very well, but Charles insisted, until she accepts the invitation. Charles winked at his friend, and said:

“Have fun Moira. And take care of her, my friend; I’ll take an eye on you!”

After seeing Moira and her partner going to the place where the other couples were dancing, Charles decides invite one of the girls to dance, too. He asked to a pretty brunette girl who was staring at him since he arrived at the party. But she regretted in accept dance after her feet being trodden by the clumsy Charles’s steps. Really, that foreigner man was charming, but he was a disaster as a dancer! The girl excused to dance the next music with him. A little ashamed, Charles decides return to his seat on the table. When he was going back, someone gets his attention.

An elegant man dressed in light clothes and wearing a Panama hat invites the girl who Charles just danced with some moments ago.

He was a great dancer, his moves are agile, and soft at the same time.The girl can’t take her eyes off that man, her arms wrapped on his shoulders. The others women aren’t immune to his charms too, even those which were accompanied. All of them were staring at him, infatuated.

He is very handsome. Tall, a muscular and slender body, face shaped by strong, manly features. His eyes…  There is something unusual in them. They are clear, but it is uncertain their shade; maybe somewhere between grey and light green.  He could be very well one of those movie stars who the women are crazy for.

Charles stared at him and licked his lips unconsciously. The unknown man is moving in a sensual way while dancing. Then, he stares at Charles, approaching his body to the girl. Charles can’t look away that body, that face, those eyes and his teases.  It was… hypnotic.

When the music ends, the man thanked and leaved the girl behind, and she wasn’t happy with his departure at all. The girl tried to get his attention again, caressing his arm, pulling it softly, but in vain. The man was interested in another person. He goes toward Charles.

[](http://s424.photobucket.com/user/bloody_riva/media/boto2_zps37ee4480.png.html)

“This dance made me thirsty. Drink with me.” said the stranger, in a deep, soft tone in his voice.

“Well… Why not? ” Charles smiled and offered his hand to a handshake. “I’m Charles Francis Xavier.”

“Your name is Charles…” the man said those words in pleasure, with a smile on his lips.

“And you are?”

The other greets Charles, while looks into his eyes. So, the mysterious man takes hold of Charles’ arm, and goes to one the drink stalls with him.

“Erik. My name is Erik.” He said to Charles, displaying a full, toothed smile.

“Oh…”  Charles seems surprised and thinks: “ _What a funny coincidence”_. He smiled back and said: “Nice to meet you, Erik.”

The two are standing in front of one of the stalls. Charles is looking at the display with the drinks on sale. The names are peculiar, and Charles didn’t understand some meanings. Some have written in their targets names like “Indian’s hardwood” or “Intheass”.

“We are going to ask for that.” Erik points to a bottle of firewater with a golden shade. “It’s a very good handmade _cachaça_.”

Charles agreed, and Erik ordered a bottle for the two. They seated on a table and Erik served the drink on two shot glasses for him and Charles.

“So, Erik… Where are you from?”

“I am from here, and at the same time, not.” Erik drinks his firewater up, at once, and served himself again.

Charles marvels at that answer. The man seated across from him does not have any resemblance with the people of the region. Erik is almost pale as Charles is. He can even be confused by an European or a North American. But he appeared to be very used with the weather and the local customs. Maybe he is an eccentric tourist from another region of the country.

“Don’t say you are from Acre…”

“Oh, no! I am not. I assure you that I’m from a place that actually exists!” He laughed and drank another shot again. “An advice: don’t be serious about Acre stories, all of them are jokes. Funny jokes.”  He smiled, then, gazes at Charles. “Tell me about you, Charles.” Erik likes to pronounce his name. “How an interesting person like you got here?”

Charles smiled and runs his hand on his hair, adjusting the dark locks.

“Well, I am a biologist. I from England and I am here participating in preservation and research project of the botos.”

Erik’s eyes won a special bright hearing that.

“Fascinating. Maybe it will teach these ignorant people how to deal with the botos. And maybe stop killing them... and know them better."

 “The botos suffer because misinterpretation from the natives. And it is hard to show the people another view. I think the botos are beautiful creatures, unique. It’s a pity that not everyone thinks the same. Are you interested in nature Erik?”

“Yes. I think nature is beautiful. And all kinds of beauty interest me.” Erik was staring at Charles, eyes almost dark, in evident desire on who was in front of him.

It was obvious to Charles that Erik is flirting him openly. And it was more obvious that Charles feels attracted to him too. It was a good time since he felt like this, so interested. Or maybe he never ever felt.

Nervous, Charles drinks his glass, how Erik did. The firewater is very strong, the liquid came down rasping in his throat, and Charles could swear that his entire body is burning. He coughs while Erik laughs at him.

“Aren’t you used to firewater? Let me help you…”

Erik stands up and starts patting Charles back strongly, until he to stops cough.

“I am ok, now Erik! Stop it, damnit!!!”

Erik stopped, and then stroked Charles shoulders, big hands with long fingers pressing Charles body gently. He said, his voice tone low, almost a whisper:

 “And now… Feel better Charles?”

So much better.

Charles hummed at that touch. He feels his body relax and being hot. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the skilled hands of Erik. Or both.

Charles takes another shot of firewater and drinks it up, a little less clumsy than the first time. A sudden heat made Charles face burns and his body drowns in a melting, good sensation.

“I think you are learning how to appreciate a good Brazilian drink. How about learning to dance?”

“I think it is not a good idea, Erik… ”

“I’ll teach you how to dance properly.” Erik takes Charles by wrist, standing him up.

“You?” Charles swallows, surprised.

“Of course.” Erik smiles to Charles, alluring and self-confident, while pulling him to the place where the people are dancing.

Charles was a little dizzy, due to firewater, but Erik seemed perfectly sober. And he took five or six shots of drink while they were chatting. How does he make it?

The two went to a place a little far from the others, thus they could not be bothered by anyone. Erik’s guiding Charles, hand in hand. Erik stopped when judged they were in a good distance and the music was still audible.

Erik stands across from Charles. He takes one of his partner’s hands, and put his own hand on Charles’ waist. Charles startles, after all is not common to have another man as a dance partner. The disapproval from the few people around them was obvious. Some of them are laughing, and mocking them.  But Erik didn’t care at all.

“For there are two steps, two steps back. This is the basics.” This is what Erik told to Charles, who is looking to his dance partner feet, trying to follow him.

“But, if you want really know how we dance here, do like this.”

Erik pulled Charles against to his own body. One of Erik’s legs is between Charles’s legs, their hips dangerously brushing against each other. Charles swallowed nervous. Erik continued, ignoring Charles reaction (or pretending that he is ignoring, at least):

“You have to touch. Then you touch, and you can feel. Feel everything.” Said Erik, when he started to move, making Charles follows him.

They are dancing in a slower cadence than the music rhythm, for Charles take the steps more easily, and for Erik amusement.

If see Erik’s body was an exciting experience, feel it so close, brushing slowly against your body was an immoral delight. Erik holds Charles tightly to him, and, when the English man misses some step, Erik squeezes him, preventing Charles loses his balance. There were so many times that were happening that Charles didn’t apologize anymore.

Erik put Charles’s arms on his shoulders. Charles doesn’t have any modesty to refuse .His big blue eyes, so uncommon in a land of tanned people, are focused on Erik’s, in a greedy stare. He was so infatuated for that sexy gentleman that he didn’t realize the wrath and envy from the women around him.

While the music was played, they were moving their hips, and the closeness made them rubbing sometimes. The heat increased while they were moving faster. Charles couldn’t think about if it was the alcohol or the intense scent perfume from Erik’s which made him reclines his head on his partner’s shoulder, face against his long, elegant neck. Charles breathed profoundly, smelling that scent, making Erik shivers and involves his arms around him, tightening Charles’ body against his.

“Not bad, Charles, not bad. You are a good student.” Erik said, whispering on Charles’ ear. “I doubt if someone will refuse to dance with you now…”

“It is because I have a good teacher…”

They stopped to dance, but they still continued embraced, Charles heart beating fast, head still leaned on Erik’s shoulder.

“I want to show you something. Come with me.”

Charles gazed at Erik, and didn’t linger to accept his invitation. Erik’s eyes are clear and inspire confidence. Oh God, why is he so handsome? So involving?  Erik has something that it was impossible to refuse anything to him. There is a kind of spell in each word told by him.

Without think more, Charles left the party with Erik.

****

The lights of town were still visible were they are, but the moonlight dominates the place. Erik is holding Charles’ hand firmly all the time, and didn’t answer his questions about where they are going at the moment.

“You don’t want spoil a surprise, don’t you?”

Charles bit his inferior lip. He is nervous. Charles felt Erik squeezing his hand gently, like he guessed what Charles was feeling.

“Don’t worry, Charles. I am sure you will love it.”

Charles smiled, shy. Erik embraced Charles by the waist and continued to walk.

“We arrived.” Erik said, pointing to a tangle of branches which covered the tree trunks.

Charles frowned. What was that? Then, he gazed to Erik questioning. But, before Charles could speak something, his companion took him to the tangled branches. Erik removed the plants like a curtain, and asked to Charles follows him.

When Charles passed by that green curtain, was amazed by the beautiful scenery he saw: a little lake surrounded by the trees, which its crystalline waters shined with the moonlight. The place was quiet; silence only broke by the soft sound from toads’ croaks and the crickets. The fireflies were flying around, small greenish stars flashing amid the vegetation. The flowers newly bloomed in the night disperses their mellow perfume in the air.

“This place is so beautiful Erik…”

Erik didn’t say anything. He just approached behind Charles and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist, hugging him tightly. Charles closed his eyes, inspired profoundly when he felt Erik breaths on his hair, lips touching it. Erik hands start to going up Charles’s body, caressing his waist, belly, and chest. There wasn’t any resistance, any excuses. Charles did what wanted since he saw Erik for the first time: he parted his lips, offering his mouth, thirsty for a kiss from Erik.

The touch of their lips together soon deepened in a passionate, wet kiss. Skilled hands explored Charles body, caressing his waist, then chest and nipples.  Charles shivers and moans in each touch.

“Oh, it’s being hotter here…” said Charles after the kiss, smiling in a tipsy way.

“Let’s go to the lake. So you can refresh yourself…”  Erik said between kisses on Charles reddish and moistened lips, his voice husky and harsh.

Charles answers with a kiss, more a touch of lips, teasing his lover. Erik unbuttoned Charles’ shirt and Charles did the same with him. Erik took off his pants, and was the first to go into the lake, still with his hat and his white shirt unbuttoned; Charles followed him, leaving his clothes behind on the ground. The water was shallow and surprisingly tepid. Erik pulled Charles to him, and wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist, hands touching the creamy flesh.

“So white and soft. You are adorable Charles…”

Charles breathed harshly when heard that words said full with desire. Desire of him. This mere thought made Charles’ body aches in pure pleasure .He lick his lips slower than he used doing. Then, Erik put two fingers on Charles’ lips, sliding them along his mouth line.

“I like your mouth. It’s so red, seems like a fruit. Make me to want bit it.”

And then, Erik did. Kissed Charles hungrily, tongue exploring each bit of that soft, warm mouth, finishing with a bit on his lower lip, pulling it, softly.

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck, and leaned his body against him. He moaned when he pushed his manhood against Erik’s.

Erik took with his hand Charles’ semi hard cock and pumping it, joining with his own. The movements of Erik’s hand became faster, their pre-cum were mixing, dripping on Erik’s fingers while they are kissing, tongues exploring each other mouth slowly, passionately.

He continued with his caresses until orgasm reaches to Charles, his seed spurted on Erik’s hand. Charles was still embraced to Erik when he put a finger covered in something slick on his entrance, forcing gently against it. Charles moaned and tightened his arms against Erik, while he continued to prepare Charles for him.

Erik knew well what he was doing. Charles moaned higher each time Erik touch his most sensitive point and Erik was pleased by pleasure expressions by nice Charles’s face, his aching cock rubbing on Charles belly.

When Erik judged that Charles was ready, he wrapped one of his lover’s legs on his waist, and thrusts against Charles’ hole. Charles cried painfully and bit Erik’s shoulder. Erik started to kiss his lover hair and ear, while thrusting again, until his cock slipped and penetrated him fully. Erik was _very_ big, but, despite this detail, strangely Charles didn’t feel much pain as he feared; more a discomfort than pain. Erik was very delighted, and did say _“so tight”_ amid his harshly breathe.

After some moments, Erik started to move inside Charles, slowly at first, then faster and deeper while kisses, bites and licks his lover sweet creamy skin .Charles followed his lover moving against him, his cock rubbing on Erik’s belly. The soft sounds from the near forest were muffled by Charles moans and suffocated Erik’s breath. With a grunt, Erik reaches his orgasm, and with a spasm, spurts his seed inside his lover.

When Charles felt Erik’s warm fulfillment inside him, didn’t hold his pleasure anymore, and came soon after Erik. Charles almost forgets how to breathe; Erik was still inside him, embracing his body and moving his belly slowly against his lover’s body. Still embraced, Erik reclined Charles until his brown hair touches the warm water. Charles languidly kisses Erik’s lips, face and eyes;

Erik increased his moves, and Charles did the same, both making love one more time, hungrier and more passionate than the first time. After they finally came, Erik slipped out from Charles, but it was hard for the two get apart, and they remained embraced some minutes in the water, then they went to the bank, and lied down there. Erik carefully straightened his hat, which almost was falling and hold Charles by his waist, their wet and warm bodies very close to each other.

Charles was recovering from all that had happened to him. He could barely move his arms and legs, still trembling because of his recent orgasm. The fulfillment remained in his body, covering every fiber of it. Erik remained lying beside him, staring at the white skin of Charles. With his hands, Erik caresses that fair skin, exploring every inch, in a strange worship. By what he saw, Charles could judge that Erik was driven by an unusual curiosity. It looked like he'd never seen anyone paler before. But Charles’ mind stopped thinking when Erik began to kiss the freckles of his shoulder, and then leave a trail of kisses with his thin lips to his chest. Erik showed no signs of tiredness, neither be satisfied. That man was insatiable!

"Perfect ... You're so perfect ... "Erik spoke between kisses and licks on a nipple of Charles.

Soft moans escaped from the lips of Charles while Erik continued his caresses, eager mouth and hands, leaving reddish marks all over Charles’ body.

Charles hugged Erik, his fingernails scratching skin under the wet shirt, one leg wrapped on his lover’s body, rubbing his manhood shamelessly. Erik moved his head to kiss Charles’s belly, and downed more and more, until his lover’s manhood.

Charles moaned loudly when felt Erik took his aching penis with his mouth. Voracious, Erik starts sucking Charles and bobbing his head up and down, making his partner tremble with pleasure, almost desperate. When Charles was about to achieve his climax, Erik stopped suddenly. Trying to breath, Charles did a deception face which appeared to amuse Erik, who was staring at him, eyes darkened with lust.

 “Oh, Erik... Please... Let me feel you inside me again...”

With his lusty gaze on Charles, Erik masturbate himself until his manhood was hard and enough slick, and laid behind Charles. Embracing him with one arm, while the other got up one leg, Erik penetrates his partner.

Charles shut his eyes and swallowed while feels the massive length slipped inside of him again, rocking in and out. Erik’s mouth reunited with Charles’, while they were moving faster, deeper, with an animal passion, Erik’s hand on Charles’s cock, until they reached orgasm.

After some minutes languidly tangled to Charles, Erik kissed his red lips one more time and got off inside of him, going down at his side. Charles kept his eyes closed, a lazy smile on his lips. He was exhausted, but very satisfied. Charles never ever had a fuck like that in all his entire life. And he thought that the times he had sex with acquaintances on college were good. Any lover could give so much pleasure; any of them could give so much passion to him. None of them were like Erik. Charles could not find words to describe that night spent with him.

With his eyes still closed, Charles hummed, and stretched his arms. Despite the amazing night, all of he wants now is a good sleep in a real bed. Perhaps with Erik, lying in his arms.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden splash in the lake.

“Erik?” called Charles, looking around, searching for Erik. He called once, twice, but no signal of him.

Erik simply vanished, as the night fades with the first rays of the sun. Exhausted and confused, Charles cleaned himself, then dressed up, and made his way back home, leaving behind the lake where something submerged in its waters.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The consequences of the previous night are now visible in Charles body: insect bites, a big bite mark on his shoulder, an epic headache and the taste of Erik in his mouth.  Not to mention the pain he was feeling in his ass, due to Erik too. And just after arrived at the housing, he thought about the fact that he had bareback sex.

“What madness, Charles.”

Charles whispered to himself, changing his position in the hammock a smile in his lips. When he moved from London to the Amazon, he didn’t imagine that would live a kind of “adventure” like that. Each time he closes his eyes, Erik was there, in his thoughts. The perfect features of his face, his well-shaped muscles, his scent, his soft, low voice, whispering to him nasty things, making Charles laugh in amusement and joy. Charles wanted to stay with Erik again so badly. But he had gone without say anything, not even a goodbye. The only thing that Charles was aware about that mysterious gentleman was his name.

“Erik.” Charles whispered the man’s name with a missing feeling burning in his chest.

 While Charles was daydreaming, and hoping to the medicine which he took previously takes effect, a dropdown falls outside. It would last hours, maybe the entire day. And with a bad weather, no field research for a while.   No problem, he really needs to rest. The sound of the drops falling on the ground helps to relax Charles’s mind.

*****

After two days of bad weather, finally the sun is visible in the sky. The team is now in a ship with the children of the village, in a work of education for them. It was important to show another side of the botos, and the importance to preserve the species, work done by lectures in the school and tours like that. The little ones are really excited, leaning against the ship’s bow, to have a better view of the river. While watching the children, Moira approaches to Charles. He didn’t said nothing about what happened in the party to her, but she realized something particular on him. Apparently, some of the researchers realized it too. One of the wittiest of them joked with him, saying _the night was really good, wasn’t it, Charles?_ which made him blushed violently.

“Charles, I am finding you different. And you are like this since after that party on the village. Can I assert this?”

“ It’s your impression Moira. I am the same Charles you know since all the time.” Charles smiled to Moira, in his best effort to convince her. Vainly, of course.

“And just because I know you so well, I can say you are different. What happened? You are whispering, daydreaming…  And you are like this since that party. Did you meet someone?” She couldn’t hold a giggle.

Charles swallowed. He never could hide anything to Moira. She has a radar, especially for relationships field. Charles pressed his hands against the ship bow, and then bit his lips.

“If I say yes?”

“Oh! I knew it!” she almost screams triumphantly, beating her hand on the bow.

But, before she asks more, the screams of the children gets their attention.

“Look that boto! It’s big!!!”

A big dolphin jumped off the water near the ship, making a twirl before dive again into the river. Charles immediately recognized the dolphin.

_“Erik!”_ he was sure. It was the same boto he met in that lake on the forest. His big size and the reddish color of his body, with a big grey mark on his skin, which starts to his head and spreads along his torso don’t leave any doubt to Charles.

Charles asked for one of the researchers, to take photos of the dolphin, for later recognition and cataloging, and the other did it readily, satisfied to count one more dolphin for their data. He said to Charles, after took other shot of the animal:

“He is really incredible, Charles. And I’ve never seen this boto before while I am here.”

The dolphin swam to a broken branch of yellow tabebuia tree, still with some of its golden flowers blossomed, and with his mouth, took it and started to shake cheerfully, approaching to the ship.

“He’s exposing himself. It’s a tactic that the males use to seduce females.” Alberto said, approaching of his colleagues. “But … I don’t think there isn’t any female near… Let’s wait to see.”

Apparently, any female appeared, but the boto continued to behave like he was courting. Charles was curious at the first moment with his behavior, but, like the first time when he met the animal, something different is happening. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the dolphin.

The boto dive and jumped totally off water, spinning his body, making the children and even the adults screams thrilled. After that, the dolphin returns near to the ship, whistling and chirping.

Charles inclined himself against the ship bow, towards the dolphin. He was inclining himself more and more, until he falls in the river. Moira screams desperate, and called for Charles, stuck to the ship’s bow. But there wasn’t any response from Charles to her.

Like a weird dream, Charles feels the cloudy waters pulls him to the bed of the river.  He tried to struggle to the surface, but the strange force continued to dive him. Despite the lack of visibility, Charles saw a figure swimming at his direction. When it approached to Charles, he could not avoid being scared: it was Erik, arms wide open to hug him. Charles started to lose his physical senses due to lack of oxygen, when someone pulled him to the surface.

One of the Charles’ teammates prevented him to drown and took back to the ship, while Charles is recovering his consciousness, he saw all the people looking at him, scared. He sits on the ground, confuse.

“Oh, my good Lord… What were you doing Charles?”  Alberto said scared while offering to Charles a towel.

“W-what?”  Charles still seemed confused; his thoughts are all scrambled in his mind. He isn’t aware what is happening around him.

Moira approached to him and put her hands on Charles shoulders.

“You just jumped in the river! For a moment, I had a feeling that you followed that dolphin…”

Charles frowned. He didn’t aware that he jumped on purpose. But, looking at the worried expression of Moira, Charles feels bad and sorry for her, and then hugged Moira, apologizing.

“Oh, Moira, I didn’t want to scare you, nor anyone. I am really sorry. But I really don’t know how I fell into the river.”

“Charles… You don’t need to feel sorry. I’m just worried! You’ve never acted like this…”

Alberto patted Charles shoulder, and said to them:

“I think we have too much for today. Let’s go back.”

****

Turn back to the scientific base, despite all the worries from his teammates, especially Moira, Charles went to his dorm, working on his report and studying the photos took early that day. Or trying, at least. He typed and deleted the same excerpt three or four times. He was staring at one of the photos, where the boto was caught in the exactly moment of a jump off water; it was really hard to avoid the memory of what he saw while was underwater. He didn’t say that ‘incident’ to anyone, nor even Moira. Erik swimming at his direction... that was very real to be just a hallucination.

That man was driving him crazy!

Charles rubbed his face with the hands and thought about turn off the laptop and rest a little, until the sound of a guitar catch his attention. He heard the music with attention. It seemed to be near of his housing. Will be one of his teammates? He decided to go out and see who was playing so such beautiful music.

After some minutes, following the music, Charles soon sights a figure sated on a fallen tree trunk and he immediately recognize who he was. Dressed in elegant light clothes and wearing the unmistakable Panama hat. Charles’s heart beats faster and was hard to not run after the man;

“Erik!” said Charles, smiling in front of him.

Erik grinned and stopped playing. He looked at Charles, and complimented him, with an nod with his hat.

“We met each other again. What a small world, don’t you think, Charles?”

Charles laughed softly, still incredulous.

“I thought you’re gone from here.”

“And I was. But I changed my mind and decided to turn back and stay some more days.”

“Why you were gone without say nothing to me that night? I was worried. What happened?”

Erik reached out for Charles and did wherewith he sits on his lap, one arm embracing the young man’s waist.

“I am here with you now. This is what really matters.”

Charles flushed with those words, and smiled. Hate it or not, it seemed Erik had a simple way of life, live the present, now.

“I think you are right…”

 Charles cupped Erik’s face with his hands and kissed him with a needing like he did not see the other man for years. When they finally stopped kissing to take some air, Charles pointed to the guitar lying right Erik.

“What was that song you were playing, Erik? It’s really beautiful.”

“It’s a very old song from this region.”

“Can you play it to me again? I really appreciate it. And furthermore, played by you make this more enjoyable…”

Erik smiled satisfied. He took his guitar and Charles went to sit next to him, so that he could play. The cords from Erik’s guitar are soft, the melody echoed in the forest. The twilight sunrays was irradiating amid the branches, making Erik’s auburn hair more shiny and golden. Charles didn’t resist stroke the locks, fingers running from Erik’s hair to his face, drawing his jaw line.

“How can I concentrate when someone is distracting me?” said Erik, while Charles held his fingers on the other’s face, teasing him.

“I am sorry…” Charles laughs and bit his lip. “But I can’t…”

Erik shut up Charles with a kiss, which going more intense; Erik put his guitar aside and pulled Charles to sit on his lap, holding his waist tightly, possessively.

The sun dawned and the place began darken. Charles thought if it was a good idea to stay there. The insect bites all over his skin are a reminder that isn’t.

“Hn… Erik, wait…” said Charles, but his lover seemed not listening. He kissed Charles again, deep and passionate, making Charles mind numb and forget about the insects and the rest of the world.

Erik only stops when a voice breaks the silence among the trees. Both of them turn to its direction. Charles recognized the voice.

“It’s Moira!” Charles stands up, rushed, and replied to her call.  “I am here!”

Soon, Moira appeared and walked to his direction. She frowned to see that Charles wasn’t alone. Charles straightens his hair with one of his hands, face blushed and a nervous smile on his face.

“Moira! What happened?”

“Who is he Charles?” she whispered, pointing at Erik.

“He? He’s a… friend.”

She looked at Erik, who is stand up, holding the guitar with his hand. He walked to them, and remained next to Charles, at his side, gazing at Moira, annoyed.

“My name is Erik.”

“Oh… Hi. I am Moira, Charles’s friend…”

“Yes, I know.”

Charles looks at Erik. He didn’t remember to say nothing about Moira or his teammates to him. He could not avoid the awkward tension between them. Erik seemed not to be very amused with Moira presence, and she noticed it.

Moira smiled a little uncomfortable with Erik’s dominant gaze at her. She coughed, and talk to Charles about an issue of their work. Then, he turned to Erik and said to him:

“Er… Hn… Erik, I need to discuss some things with Moira. It’s about work. I don’t want bore you with this, but...”

“And it’s better we … chat in another opportunity. No problem. I believe that we will have other times to see each other.”

“You can visit our scientific base someday. We will be very glad to show you our work, and we accept volunteers.” Moira broke that awkward silence. “Do you are interested on the river dolphins?”

“Sure. I can say that I identify myself totally with the rivers dolphins. You know, they are creatures with a free spirit, like mine.”

Moira smiled awkwardly and took Charles with her, after goodbye. Erik remained in the same place, observing the two leaving him behind. Charles glanced at Erik a last time and blushed.

“Where do you know him, Charles?”

Her ask caught Charles off guard. He gulped, a little nervous, then try to recompose himself.

“Well, from here.”

“From here? He doesn’t resemble anyone from this region… I thought even he is foreign, like us.”

“He is a tourist. An eccentric one, by the way.”  Charles grinned , daydreaming;

“Yes. Very eccentric.  A kind of an adventurer, I believe.”  

Moira have some concerns about Erik. She felt there is something different on him, but she doesn’t sure what is exactly. As if he guessed about Moira’s thoughts, Charles said to her:

 “Moira, I really appreciate your care for me. But, I assure you, Erik is a good person. Don’t worry.”

She was inclined to agree with Charles. Despite the fact she cares for him, Charles is an adult, very intelligent and knows what to do, including his choices. Maybe she is just exaggerating, after all.

****

After arrived to the scientific station, Charles went to his dorm and concentrate on his work until near the hour wherein used to turn off the motor which holds the electricity of the village.

Charles stood up and stretched his arms, tired. Before he turn off his laptop, a stomp on the wooden wall catches his attention. He remained immobile, until he heard another beat against the wall. Then, Charles went to the window and saw Erik out there.

“What are you doing, Erik?” Charles whispered to him, being careful to someone from the others dorms could hear.

“What do you think? I am paying a visit to the base.” He smiled in a nasty way. “Don’t you invite me to enter?”

Charles made sure that nobody was near, then opened the screened mosquito net and helped Erik to climb the window. Charles was feeling like a teen doing that. It was not a good thing if someone of the team, or even worse, the coordinator discovers that Charles was meeting a man in the scientific base. He came to work with the conservation of river dolphins, not to find a boyfriend in Brazil, after all.

“I should not to do this, Erik…”

Erik touches Charles chin and kissed his lips. Actually it was more a simple touch of lips than a real kiss.

“Don’t worry, Charles. I will keep our secret, especially from that nosy woman who interrupted what we were doing earlier. ”

“Erik, she’s a good friend of mine. Don’t say that.”

“A nosy friend. And if she’s good for something, it’s for piranha’s bait.”

“Erik!”

Erik grinned as nasty child after Charles reprehend him. He touched Charles’s chin gently, making him look at his eyes.

 “By the way, what I want to say to you is our secret is well kept with me. I would never affect you.”

A shiver courses Charles’s skin while he put his hands on Erik’s strong and large shoulders, caressing them. Erik hold Charles’s waist, pulling him nearer. That situation was ticklish, but at the same time, very exciting. The well respected biologist is now like a teen in love, and nor even when he was a teen, felt something like what he was feeling now. Despite the fact that Charles met Erik just some days ago, he could make him so happy just with his simple presence, and he felt his absence as if years have passed. Sometimes, we have to take some risks in our life. And a risk like Erik is worth it! And by the way, is better to stay with him in the housing than outside with the mosquitoes. All what is needed was discretion, right? After reflected a little, Charles bit his lower lip, smiled and said:

“And… Where were we?”

Erik smiled amused, hold Charles tightly and kissed him. They approached to the hammock in the room. Charles stopped the kiss and started to take off his shirt.

 “Slowly” asked Erik, with a rusk voice, eyes darkened on Charles, his fingers on his lover’s lip.

Charles did as Erik asked. He could feel the warmness and desire from Erik slipping on his white skin sprinkled by freckles, discovered it slowly, bit by bit. Charles felt his face hot, flushed, his gaze locked with Erik’s. It was so good to feel desired like that… Charles shivered aroused.

 After being pleased watching Charles’s little show, Erik takes off his own clothes, and then lies in the hammock, legs outside of it with his feet on the ground. He remained with the hat, but it was messy on his head. With a nod, Erik invites Charles to sit with him, but his lover had another idea.

Charles sits on the ground, and lays his head on Erik’s tight, near to his awakening cock. Teasing him, Charles slipped his fingers on it, making Erik shivers.

“Charles…”

Erik would say something, but breathed harshly when Charles took his member and sucked its tip. Erik squeezed the fabric of the hammock with both hands and stare at Charles, licking and sucking his cock slowly and hard, his hands holding and massaging his balls.

“Oh Charles…” that was the only thing he could say amid his groans. Charles really has a talented mouth, he thought.

But, while doing the blow job, Charles noticed something different: the pre-cum was thick and slick, making his mouth slips easily. His mouth frees the hot length, leaving an uncommon thick fillet of the pre-cum outing from his lips. Charles stopped for some seconds, observing the big cock dripping a viscous liquid instead an usual pre-cum.  He was about to ask if Erik have a condom, when Erik put his hand on Charles’s cheekbone and asked if something is wrong. He apologized, and decided that it was just his impression. He licked his lover’s penis, and then deepens his mouth on it and sucked harder, making Erik’s body spasms in pleasure. He grunted and with a tremble hand, pulled slowly Charles’s hair. Saliva and pre-cum was dripping from his red lips to his chin.

 “Come here Charles…”

Erik made Charles sit on his lap, his aching cock brushing Charles’s ass, making the brunet shivers and moans. He hold Charles’s butt with both hands, squeezing it;

“Have you ever made love in a hammock?”

Charles nodded negatively, biting his lower lip, blushing. Erik was pleased for all that adorableness from his lover and said to him:

“Then, you must be ready for the best way to fuck, how we say here.”

“Oh, Erik…” Charles breathes harshly, body trembling from desire and anticipation. He lay on Erik, kissing his lips, then his neck and chest. Erik touched himself, and with his wet fingers, started to force Charles’s entrance, playing with his prostate. How sweet were Charles’s delighted moans and pleas for more while Erik exploring skillfully his hot walls. After felt ready, Charles didn’t wait more; he took Erik’s cock and sit on it, slowly, until he felt the entire length inside of him. Charles took a deep breath, and when his body could be accustomed, he started riding Erik, who held him by his waist.

The hammock rocked while Charles was moving his hips, up and down, rolling, faster and hunger, while masturbates himself. Erik was following him, moving his hips, thrusting hardly inside Charles, who barely avoid to scream in pleasure; Charles bit his lips fiercely, but a thrust right on his sensitive spot made him groans suffocate; other thrust and Charles arched his body, releasing all his pleasure in an intense spurt , wetting Erik’s belly. Immediately after, it was Erik who filled Charles with his fulfillment.

Charles felt like he was melting, totally worn out. They stayed connected some moments until Charles finally could pulled Erik off from him, and when he tried to accommodate himself in the hammock with his lover, he tripped clumsy on the hammock’s fringe, and fell on the ground, his body thumps heavily on it.

“Are you alright?” Erik said, worried.

Charles delays to reply Erik. He thuds his hip on the ground, and on top of everything, there was the shame to fall in front of Erik like an idiot, especially after had an incredible sex with him.

 “Yes, I think I am…”

“Oh, poor thing. You aren’t used with hammocks yet, are you? Come here, sweetie…”

Erik helped Charles to stands up and picked him on his arms, despite all Charles’s protests, and put him in the hammock. After doing this, Erik accommodates himself lying at Charles side, massaging his hip were was hurt. Erik moves in order to make the hammock rocks, and its rocking was soft, relaxing. Erik kept Charles on his arms carefully as a wounded rare bird. His precious little bird.

“Better now?”

Charles hummed, nodding and reclining his head on Erik’s shoulder. He wrapped one arm on Erik’s chest, and with his fingers, doing little circles on his skin.

 “Stay here with me ...”

Charles almost regret when Erik look at him, a bit surprise. Charles didn’t know why he did that question, but blamed his state of mind, still numb by the warm of Erik’s protection. He immediately tried to justify what he said:

“Huh, I mean, Can you stay this night? It’s late, and it’s safer to stay here, you know, sometimes wild animals walk around the village at night. ”

Charles blinked, waiting Erik’s reply. He smiled and touched Charles face with one of his hands.

“If you really want it… I stay here this night.”

Charles couldn’t be more satisfied. They kissed one more time, and Charles reclined his head on Erik’s shoulder. When he is almost falling asleep, his lover did a question.

“Why do you have that boto’s privates?”

Charles stared at Erik, frowning. The other remained serious, staring at him. He seemed a little indignant.

“Someone give them to me. And I accepted just because it could serve to my research. Or do you think I want these for amulets as the natives?”

Erik remained quiet, but his expression had been softened.

 “You seduced me. Who knows if you used one of these things on me?”

“Oh, what poor victim of spell you are…”

Erik laughed, and the tension on Charles dissipated away. He reclined his chin on Erik’s chest, laughing too.

“If you really took it for amulet, I advise you, they don’t work, unless if it is from an _Encantado._ ”

“What’s an _Encantado_?”

“It’s a magical creature from the forest. People think that all the botos are _Encantados_ , but it is a mistake. They are not so easy to find. In fact, they are who finding the humans.”

“You say it with such knowing. How do you know about it?”

“Someday I will tell you. Let’s sleep? You made me really exhausted  this time, Charles.”

Erik hides his eyes with the hat and fell asleep. Charles stared at him, a mix of curiosity and fascination. Charles was aware there was something in Erik which makes him completed absorbed in his presence. His gaze, his voice, his smell, and his way of touching… all on him was enchanting, and was hard have other thoughts when Erik is with him.

 Charles approached of Erik, already asleep, and gives him a kiss. Then, he reclined his head on Erik’s chest, and fall asleep, calm and with a feeling of warm protection. Apart from the heat and mosquitoes, it was almost the paradise for Charles.

****

Charles woke up alone in the hammock. Erik was gone without a trace. Again. And the recipients with the boto’s genitalia too. Damn it Erik! And he could leave his phone number, at least.

It was early yet, and he decided to stands up and has breakfast, or just to take a coffee. A downpour is falling outside, and when Charles went out to the balcony, he found Moira at it, scared and wet from the rain.

“Moira? What happened?”

He runs to helps her. Moira was shivering and said nothing to him. How Charles insisted with her, she said:

“I was just jogging near here. And the storm catches me. ”

Charles frowned. She is not even with appropriate clothes to jogging. Moira insisted to tranquilize Charles, saying that is everything all right, but she was lying to him.

A little before the dawn, Moira is already awake when heard a noise, a thud on the ground, and came to the window of her room, so that know what happened. She saw someone going out from Charles’s room. Moira recognized him. He was the guy who was previously introduced to her by Charles. She gasped surprised; So, that man and Charles… oh my God, it appeared to be a clandestine affair from those cheesy romance novels.

Moira’s curiosity was stronger than her prudence and she decided to leave her room and follows Erik at distance. Even with Charles’s advice, she needed to know where he was going, or where he is living, and what kind of guy Charles was supposed involved with, and can dissipate all her concerns around Erik.

She saw when Erik entered the forest near the village and frowned, but it doesn’t avoid her to continue follows him. Erik was in a rush, walking fast among the trees. She barely could follow him. She continued until something unusual happened: she heard a whistle. But it was not from a bird. It was a boto’s whistle.  She stopped and looks around the place, and didn’t find anyone. A second whistle ringed among the trees, nearer her. It was very strange, because the river is far away where she is.

Moira almost scream when saw a white figure running a few meters in front of her, whistling. Erik was not the only who was being followed. She did two steps behind and run away. As it is used to be in the local weather, it changed drastically. Dark clouds covered the sky, and a storm falls while she running scared until some fishermen found her and took the woman safe to the scientific station.

Moira was still thinking about what happened earlier when Charles interrupted her thoughts.

“You must need to change your clothes, or you will catch a cold. Come with me.”

Moira agreed, and Charles took her to the housing. She promised to herself not to do something as so imprudent as she did earlier. That was really scary.

What happens in the forest stays in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Tabebuia: [Native tree from Tropical America](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tabebuia)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter of the year! Happy new year for you! =)
> 
> Warnings: Top!Charles this time!!! (As we are in a new year, let's see something different! ;D)
> 
> Let me say a thing about a beta: This is being already arranged! I ask for you a little more patience with my odd English... xD
> 
> Good reading!
> 
> P.S.: Folks, look at the beautiful arts that [Astasia](http://astasia.tumblr.com) did for this fic! =) : [Art01](http://astasia.tumblr.com/search/river+dolphin) and [Art02](http://astasia.tumblr.com/post/55990308357) Thank you so much Asta! I know you like this AU just as me!

 

 

Weeks have passed. Charles continues with his routine on scientific station and in work field on the lakes of the flooded forest, monitoring the river dolphins. Aside from his normal routine, Erik continued to seeing Charles almost every day, always secretly. When Erik didn’t come, Charles spends his night sighing, thinking about him, and where he could be. The village is small, and he was sure Erik wasn’t stayed on there. Maybe he is in that floating hotel nears the village, which has been building a little time ago. Tourism increased in that region in the last years, and it was not uncommon to see a ferry with tourists navigating on the river.

Maybe Erik was visiting other villages. Going to other parties and dancing with charming partners. Charles bites his lip with jealousy, just to thought in this possibility. His blue eyes were focused on the dark water of the river, while Moira talk to him something about their work.

“Hey, Charles, is something wrong? You are very distracted today…”

“No, I am very well, Moira.”

“I think that you lost weight, too. You need to take care with yourself, Charles, sometimes you exaggerate with the work.”

She was right, Charles really lost weight. The joke around the natives it when someone lost weight fast, like Charles, it was because he is having sex. Lot of sex.

“Do you think so? Well, maybe with is because of the food, I must have to eat little, or my stomach get in trouble. But, don’t you think I am looking better skinnier?” he blinked to her, charming.

“You don’t shape up, Charles…”

It was day for the work field, monitoring the botos already identified by the researchers, and with some luck, captures a new subject to identify and monitor. The team went to their little station on the flooded forest, where they used to examine the captured dolphins.  Some fishermen help them with the capture.

After a long period, silence broke only the the chirps from birds, a splash on water and a whistle give the attention from the researchers. The animal submerged in the river, then appear again on the surface, next to the boat were Charles is. He shivered.

“ _It’s Erik_ ”. He thought, while made a nod to the other researchers.

“Don’t make any abrupt move or it can frighten the dolphin.”

“He won’t run away.” Charles whispered to his colleague.

And Charles was right. The river dolphin approached more from the boat, his head off water, looking for Charles. That was the opportunity to capture the boto.

The researchers besieged the dolphin with a fishnet and throw it on him. Captured, the dolphin fights for being released, whistling at them furious. He is very strong, and almost pulled the researchers on the river. 

“If he continues to struggle like this, he will be hurt. It’s better to release him.”

“Wait! I can calm him down!”

“What are you saying, Charles? Hey, wait!”

Despite his mates’ protests, Charles didn’t think twice and dive in to the river, swan at the captured boto and put one hand on his back.

“Please, Erik, calm down. You won’t be hurt.” Charles whispered to the boto.

As a kind of spell, the dolphin stopped to fight and the men, very impressed, could bring him to one of the boats. One of his colleagues jokes about it, calling Charles the “botos whisperer”. But Francisco, the guide of the team stares at Charles scared. The foreign is likeable to the boto, he is sure. It wasn’t a good signal. Never was.

“Whoa! He is really big! He almost occupied the entire boat with his length. I think it is a record. ” Moira said while put a wet towel on the dolphin. Charles ups in the boat and remained stand up, the boto between his legs. To avoid bites, they tied a ribbon on boto’s nose. The dolphin seemed protest, chirping and whistling at them.

They went to the station of the river. Carefully, they put the dolphin on the ground and made the current procedures like measure and weighing. Charles remained next to the dolphin all the time, wetting the towel. Actually, the boto only calms down when Charles is near him.

“Apparently, this male is a healthy adult, in his sexual maturity. We need some blood and skin sample for exams to check his health conditions better. Charles, can you collect his blood? ”

Charles agreed and prepared the syringe. He is used to do this work with sea dolphins, but, Charles could not explain why doing this procedure with _that_ dolphin is making him nervous. It was strange, but the biologist has the feeling that the boto could take offense with him. He spends some time touching the dolphin insecurely, and then he took a breath and chooses the point. When the needle pierced the thick skin, the pink dolphin whistles at Charles, angry.

“Don’t protest my friend; it is for our own good.”

When the blood collected was enough, they put an identification tag on his back flipper, for later identification. Then, they back to the boat with the dolphin to the river, and released him. The boto disappear fast on waters of the river, and didn’t return. Bubbles came up to the surface, and after that, an abrupt thud on the back of the boat made the vessel shake. Charles, who was stand up, lost his balance and fell in the water. Charles climbs on the boat and his colleagues helps him to come in the boat.

“ _Great. We have a temperamental boto_ ”. Charles thought.

****

That day was very busy for all. Besides the big reddish boto which Charles named Erik, four adult botos and a calf were captured and examined by the team.  They decided to return to the village before the twilight.

Already in the boats, Moira called Charles, asking him to look at the river.

“Hey, it appears we have company.” She said, nodding to the water.

Charles looked at the river and saw a boto following the boats, but it isn’t Erik, or even one of the captured dolphins early that day. The boto is almost white. It was more probably to be a female, judging it’s length and color.

“I think I am going pick one photo.” Moira took her phone and shot some. The albino dolphin whistled, and put the head off the water.

“See? I think it likes to take photos.” Moira said smiling at Charles.

“My God. A show –off boto .”

What about Emma?” Moira asked to Charles, while she is taking more photos of the dolphin on her cellphone.

“What?”

“I think I will call that dolphin Emma. Or do you think only you can put names in the botos?”

Charles laughed. “I am sure Emma is a perfect name for her. Well, I think it is her too.”

The dolphin whistled again, then surrounded the boat, and dive into the river, disappearing.

“What a pity. I wanted to take more photos to analyze later.”

“Maybe in another opportunity?”

“Well, maybe. I think this boto is a newbie in this area, I’ve never seen it since I am living here. I hope it appear more times.”

 

It was near the nightfall when the researchers came back to the village. After all the usual procedures, each one was free to do their own activities. Tired, Charles went to his dorm to change his clothes. When he opened the door, barely could contain his fright: a strange bird, chicken sized, was sat on his laptop, as it was like its nest. It opened the wings and bristled the head’s red frizzy feathers   when realized an ‘intruder’ on its territory.

“How this hoatzin came here? Ew! My God, it is really stinky!!!”  Charles covered his nose from the strong smell of the bird. Not for nothing hoatzins are known for “stinky birds”.

Charles tried to catch the bird, but it escapes from him, jumping to the ground, and its tail of long black feathers beaten Charles’s face. With a low, clumsy flying, it goes to land in Charles hammock. The hoatzin accommodates itself comfortably, flapping and croaking on it.

“No! Not in my hammock!”

He ran after the bird, but it escaped again. Charles followed the hoatzin, which ran gangling around the room, until it was trapped between the corner walls.  Finally Charles could catch the bird by its neck. The hoatzin calls were noisy and annoying, and while its stress increasing, the stink increased more and more. The hoatzin is flapping its wings, struggling the claws and head, trying to peck Charles.

With difficult, Charles held the wings of the hoatzin, and when he was going out to free the bird in the near trees, saw Erik at the window, observing him.

“Since when did you arrived here, Erik?”

“Are you going to cook a stew with this bird?” Erik said, with a sarcastic grin on his face.

“Erik! Don’t joke! Please, help me with this stinky bird!”

“Don’t you like it? I supposed that you like animals… by the way, you are the biologist here.”

“Erik, don’t spend my patience! This hoatzin did a mess here, the entire room is stinky, and not mention about the dirty which it did on my laptop! Luckily it was off and closed.”

Charles was flushed with irritation, with the bird struggling and croak desperately in his hand. Erik laughed, evilly amused. Charles had enough.

“It could be worst, Charles… instead of this stinky bird, could be an animal which takes out your blood, without warn…” his grin vanished for a moment, while he looked at Charles. “ Let me free the bird.”

The biologist gave the hoatzin to Erik, who went to the near trees, and free it in a branch. But, before Erik could back to Charles’s dorm, he stopped. Erik seemed bothered; he unbuttoned his shirt and put a hand on his own back, pulling something from there abruptly and throws it among the trees.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Erik came in Charles’s dorm by the window. Charles frowned when saw the blood blot on Erik’s shirt.

“Erik, you are bleeding! Let me see it.”

Despite Erik protests, Charles raised the other man’s shirt and saw the bleeding injury on the man’s back. The way it was injured is like a pierce object was clipped on his skin.

“Oh, what the hell was on your back? It needs to be cared, or it will infect for sure.”

Charles searched on his bag a little first aid box. He cleaned the injury, and when the cotton impregnated with cold antiseptic touched Erik’s skin, he shivered and hissed. Charles smiled at the way Erik insisted to appear stoic to him. They remained in silence while Charles was putting the dressing on Erik’s back. When it was finished, Charles could hear a “thank you” from Erik, whispered words, and without look at him.

Charles smiled at Erik. What a proud man he was, Charles thought. He took Erik’s face with both hands and kissed him light on the cheek.

“And now, better?”

Erik blushed. Strange, that was the first time Charles did see Erik blushing like that; he always appears to be so confident and not shy at all.

“Yes, I am. Thank you, Charles.”

Charles’s previous irritation with Erik dissipated fast. Sadly, the smell from hoatzin was not so easy to dissipate of the hammock.

“I think my hammock is ruined…” Charles bemoaned to Erik.

“Well, I think it is not a problem…” Erik said, nodding at a mat rolled and leaning against in the wall.

****

The fishermen had been arrived in their boats on the pier, and started to anchor them. The moon was appearing pale in the sky stained in golden and red shades, waiting the last rays of the sun finally gone. Amid the work collecting their fishing of the day, someone appeared rising the stairs of the pier. All of them stopped what they were doing, only to see the beautiful blond woman walking gracefully on the deck, dressing a white long dress, perfectly adjusted to her body and wearing a hat. Her perfume spread in the air, making the men wondering who that mysterious woman was.

She was aware of the gazes at her, and smiled, waving at them. A mixed feeling of fear and fascination grew among them. She turns back to her path, leaving the group of intrigued fishermen behind.

“I had forgotten how it was amusing…” the blonde woman talked to herself, while walking to the village.

“It’s time to have fun a little.”

****

Their clothes remained messy on the ground. Charles shivered with the skin on skin contact, covered in a thin layer of sweat. He moaned low while Erik was making a trail of kisses from his shoulder to his neck. Erik kissed Charles sweetly and slowly, and the brunet hummed between their lips, arms wrapped on his lover’s body. How he loves that body above his; how he loves the way Erik touches him, as anybody have made before. Charles feels Erik’s absence almost like an ache in his entire body, how great was his missing for him.

“Erik…” Charles whispered, eyes closed, when Erik cupped his face. “I wanted could stay with you forever…”

 “I don’t know if you really want to stay with me.”

“Why not I don’t want to stay with you?” Charles frowned. Sometimes Erik would not make his words clear to him. “You … Our relationship … Are the most beautiful thing happened in my life… Well, I won’t to stay here for so long, but I think we can keep contact with each other, right? I would get a permanent entry visa to live here on Brazil, and… ”

Erik seemed to consider for a brief moment, then interrupted Charles, putting his fingers on Charles’s lips.

“One day, I will need to go, Charles. Are you sure you want to leave behind your life here and follow me?”

“Erik, I don’t understand where this conversation is going…”  

Erik tried to calm Charles down. He smiled to his lover, and kissed his forehead.

“Don’t let this thing worries you, Charles. As you said, this is the most beautiful thing happened to you. Live all the moments while we will be together, as like’s there no tomorrow.”

Charles looked at Erik again, his gaze clear and bright, his hands on Erik’s hair, fingers stroking the auburn locks. Their relationship could be just an affair, but it was growing in something greater, something beyond Charles could imagine or feel. Something to the rest of his life.

“If it’s possible to me, I would want to stay with you Erik, dividing a life together. I feel this place like my home, and you are one more reason to stay here.”

Erik was flushed while looking at Charles, really moved by his words. Charles then hugged Erik tightly, kissed fiercely and needy his mouth, until they felt the air lacking

“Erik… I want…”

“Say what you want, dear.”

“I want to be inside of you.” Charles said that, after a light kiss. “I need to feel you so badly, Erik.”

Erik stared at Charles and then smiled. He kissed his lover, who returned passionately.

“I didn’t imagine you ask this to me, Charles. I confess I am curious how you could be on top…”

Then, Erik lied down on the mat, seductive, all of his moves accompanied by Charles gaze.  The brunet lied too, being between Erik’s legs, their lengths rubbing against each other deliciously shameless.

Charles’s body shivered with aroused anticipation and he started to kiss Erik’s jaw line, his long neck, and land his lips on one nipple. Erik breathes pleased while Charles licks and sucks it. The brunet moaned when his lover groped his butt, leaving marks from his nails.

They changed their position, now lying side by side on mat; Charles started to pump Erik’s manhood, which was slick with pre come, and he groaned while kissing Charles. Erik did the same with Charles, pump him. After some moments, Erik stopped and stares at Charles, his eyes almost black in desire.  He spread his legs more to brunete, showing his entrance, and said, with his voice husky:

“Do you want to do the honors or prefer I take the initiative?” Erik smiled to Charles, nasty way as he was used to be.

Charles takes a long breath, and exhale, his member was pulsing hard, almost in pain. He only could nod at Erik and put two fingers covered in slick pre come on his mouth, sucking it. Then, he rub one finger on Erik’s hole. Erik wimps a little when the finger was in and breathed harshly.

“Don’t be worried Charles, do what like you is doing. I like it.”

Charles nodded and started to move his finger doing small circles around the canal, while Erik is masturbating himself, the pre cum dripping from his cock. Erik’s wall hole squeezing and pulling Charles finger. His body trembles just to imagine how it will be around his length. Charles put another finger, making Erik his back when he found his soft spot.

“Oh yes, Charles…” he grunted, encouraging Charles to increase his moves.

Charles looked at Erik, his pleased expressions when touched by his lover made Charles hard between his legs, his cock aching. Erik spread more his legs, needing for it as well as Charles.

“That’s enough, Charles. Now, come here.”

Charles breathed in anticipation. He pumped his own member, positioned himself between Erik’s legs and penetrates the cock’s head on Erik’s entrance. He grunted and bit his lower lip. Charles continued, carefully. He almost cum when the hot walls squeezed his manhood tightly. It was hard to concentrate, and more he is pushing himself against Erik, more his hole pulled it deeper. Charles wanted to scream, great was his pleasure. He never have had that sensation, the pulsing around his member was hard and strong, incredibly pleasurable. Trembling aroused, Charles stared at Erik, trying to say something, but he could not. Erik hugged Charles and kissed him deeply.

“You feel so good, Charles… Please, fuck me.”

Charles moaned and started to move into Erik, slowly at first, then faster. Erik wrapped one leg on Charles waist, tight his body against his own. They moved erratically, hot and slick. When Erik reaches his orgasm, the hot strong grasp around Charles’s pulled his member in a way that made him spurts his own seed inside Erik.

Charles fell heavily on Erik, fainted. As the minutes have passed, Erik was still recovering, and realized that Charles didn’t move from him. He then tossed Charles smoothly, calling his name:

“Charles?”

After a little moment, Charles recovered from his swoon. He looked at Erik, still trembling:

 “Oh, Erik…” he said, trying to breath properly. “It was…. incredible. It was…”

He even has no words. Erik put his fingers around Charles hair, playing with them. Charles rest his head on Erik’s shoulder, and feels a kiss on his forehead.

“You was incredible too, Charles. But I think you need to rest a little...”

Charles smiled to Erik, flushed. His lover was right, he need a long rest. He gets off from the other and lied next to him. The brunet realized that Erik was uncomfortable and looks at his back, where the dressing was dirty with blood.

“Erik? Is everything all right?” Charles questioned. “Your wound on your back… I knew I should not to ask you to be on bottom. I should be more careful! Let me see your dressing.”

Erik was caught by Charles’s truly worry, only observing him looking after the first aid to change his dressing carefully.

“I’m sorry.” Charles said after put the last bandage on Erik’s back.

“No need to apologize, Charles. I’m fine; I am not made of sugar.”

“But…”

Erik shut up Charles with a grateful kiss.

“I’m a very lucky man for have someone like you, Charles.”

Charles smiled and wrapped his arms around Erik, and they lied on the mat, remained embraced until the sleep catches them. Before to fall asleep, Charles said, in a whisper, without matter if Erik will hear that or not:

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More details about the hoatzin if you are curious: [Hoatzin on Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoatzin)


	6. Chapter 6

 

The researchers were reunited at the main room, discussing about the data from their last monitoring when Francisco, their guide, followed by his son, a boy on his teens, entered the room. He compliment all them and said:

“I am sorry to say this, but I can’t go with you to the forest this time. My nephew was found dead in the side of the river this morning, and I am going to help with the funeral.”

All of them were appalled with those bad news. The coordinator then said, showing his solidarity to the fisherman:

 “Oh, my condolences, Francisco. How did he die?”

“He died drowned.” He paused. “But everybody here is convinced it was due to the female boto. Some people saw an unknown white woman walking around the village last night.”

The researchers stared at each other, but anyone said nothing, actually, they didn’t know what to say. People’s belief in the supposed powers of the river dolphins was so rooted in them, and disagree could go on for a long time.

“Don’t you believe?” argued Francisco’s son. “He was found with a big smile on his face, and anyone could remove it from him. He died happy. It’s because when she seduces her victims, often kills them of exhaustion. She is as voracious as the boto, or even more than him.” The team stayed muted, and the boy continued: “I wanted to die in her arms… It is really a good way to die… because she’s blond, and beautiful like a princess.”

Francisco cuffed his son around the ears. “You don’t dare to say that! She is devilish, and those whose don’t die on her hands, go completely lunatic! Do you want be like our neighbor’s brother? He passed weeks disappeared, after someone saw a blond woman surrounding his house at night. And when he was back, he said the woman took him to the bed of the river, and there was a kingdom of encantados, botos, mermaids… Poor man.  He always wanted back to the river, just to saw her again. The young man appeared to be hypnotized. The family needed move far away from here. It was happened some years ago.”

The boy looked down, a little ashamed. Francisco then took a long breath.

“But, it seems that these things are happening again. And I think it’s only the beginning.” The man looked at Charles, and he frowned, suspiciously. “Well, I need to go now; my relatives are waiting for me. Good bye.”

****

The afternoon came slowly and hot. A stiflingly hot day like that needed a walking near the forest, it was Charles thought, and he goes for it. A walk is always good to thought and cleans the mind. He still thinking about the way Francisco looked at him earlier. In fact, the guide always had some issues around him, and since that incident on the first time he went to the forest and met that river dolphin. Maybe he’s still angry when Charles argued with him, defending the river dolphin from his actions, and add this it with the local beliefs and the result is an antipathy fromt hem man.

Charles continued to walk, until something under the dried leaves his attention. It seemed colorful and metallic. He pulled off the leaves, and found out what was the object: the clip target used on the back fin of the botos.

“But, what is this tag doing here?”

It was very strange. Where he is far away from the river. It was impossible to a pink dolphin reaches right there. Charles read the identification number engraved on the tag, and he widened his eyes. He has read that identification before. He knows it.

“Oh my… that’s Erik’s identification. But how?”

There would the possibility of animal traffic, or even slaughter. Someone took the tag and let it behind.  Charles continued to wonder, confused, until he heard a voice calling him.

“What are you doing with this thing?”

Charles raised his head and saw a beautiful blond woman staring at him. She was sitting on a rock, dressed in a white dress, and an elegant hat covered her head. She wears that simple outfit just like a queen. The woman somewhat reminds Charles of Erik. After some minutes mute in front the woman, Charles apologized:

“Pardon, Mrs.….”

“Miss, please.” She smiled, with her perfect and white teeth, almost white as her dress.

“Oh, well, Miss. I suppose that you are not from here. May I help you in something?”

“Oh, no. I know this region very well, you don’t have idea.” The blonde paused and looked again at Charles, with an intense stare from her blue eyes, so intense that made Charles blushes.  “But I see you seem worried. Is that thing so important?” she said, pointing the tag on Charles’s hand.

“Yes, it’s very important. And it should not stay here…. “He puts the tag on his pants pocket. “Oh, sorry. I am not presented myself: I am Charles Xavier, biologist, and I work with the river dolphins.”

He took her hand, admired with its softness. She squeezed Charles hand, while look at him straight on his eyes. She would say something to him, however, someone appeared from the trees and stood caught Charles’s attention:

“Erik. You came.”

Emma looks at Erik, and gets back from Charles, but she remained with her smile, now with a hint of defiance. He gaze at her serious, and walked on their direction.

“You … do you know each other?” Charles asked to Erik, between the two.

“Yes. We do.”

Emma and Erik stared to each other, with Charles still between them.  He could feel the tension increased between them, and when Charles would say something, Erik talk to him:

“Charles, can you let us alone for some minutes?  I need to talk something with her. It’s particular.”

Confused, Charles agreed reluctant and went away. When Erik saw that Charles was at a good distance, he approached to Emma and argued:

“What are doing with Charles?”

She stood up from the rock and walking slowly, facing Erik.

“Do you really think that only you can get all the fun?” she said playing with her golden locks with her fingers. “Don’t be selfish; I just want have a good time with the people here, too.”

 “You won’t do anything with him.”

“Oh, that boy is your new conquest? I am impressed, he is really adorable… you always had a good taste on boys.”

“I know how you appreciate his adorableness. So, what are you planning?”

“Me? Nothing, sugar. I was just having a little conversation with him… Unless we can have fun for three.”

She giggled when suggested that for Erik, and he looked at Emma wanting to strangle her. Erik approached the woman and said in a low and threatening:

“Stay away from him. Charles is mine.”

“What is it now? You have never matted if I play a little with one of your conquests… Oh wait… don’t say you are falling for that boy…”

Erik doesn’t let Emma finished her sentence: he took her wrist and grabbed it. She groaned, then looked at him fiercely, and said:

“As I suspected….” She smiled maliciously. “ But, a little remind that we _Encantados_ don’t fall for humans. They are the ones whose fall for us. They need to be remembered to respect and fear us. I am here just for advise them …” Emma laughed softly and free herself from Erik’s grasp.

“Do what you want on this village, but don’t dare to approach Charles again, did you understand?”

After say that to Emma, Erik went away. She looked at him, while massaging her own wrist.

“We will see, dear… We will see.”

While walking, searching for Charles, Erik has just one thought on his mind. He made his decision, and want do it faster he could.

“ _I will take Charles with me._ ”

****

Not so far, Charles remained thoughtful about Erik with that woman. Is she related to him? Because she seemed knows Erik. If… is she his girlfriend? Wife? Charles was terrified by this possibility. If so, she probably was testing him. But, she didn’t say or insinuate anything to him… She was flirting. He was very confused!

In fact, Charles doesn’t know so much about Erik. He knows nothing, better saying. Erik has not ever said anything about his life to Charles, and that was very strange. Charles didn’t ask that much since they met for the first time. And it has been a good amount of time. Charles blamed himself to that, he was so infatuated with Erik’s presence, and all his skillful sex sessions , that leaving Charles so much numb to think.

Charles only stopped his thoughts when two strong arms embraced his waist, and a well-known voice whispered, sweet on his ears as melted chocolate:

 “I am sorry for delay.” Erik kissed Charles’s ear, after bit it lightly.

“Where’s Emma? Is that her name, right?” Charles looked at Erik serious. He needed a decent explanation from his lover.

“Don’t worry about her. She is just a longtime friend, if you want to know.” Erik grinned, then, pulled something of his pants pocket.  “I brought a gift to you. Now, close your eyes and spread your hands.”

Charles blushed a little, and did how Erik asked. He put something small on his lover’s hands.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Charles opened his eyes to see his gift, and then gave to Erik a bright smile.

On his hands was a pendant, made with a carved green stone, similar to a jade, tied by a leather cord.

“Oh, Erik… is really beautiful…  Is it a memento?”

 “It’s a _muiraquitã_. It’s an amulet for good fortune and protection. They were made by the _Icamiabas_ , the amazons warriors of the forest. Once a year, in a ceremony dedicated to the moon, the women received the  _Guacaris_  warriors with whom they mated. After that, they dived in to an enchanted lake, bringing in their hands a green clay, which the women fabricate these amulets, made by their own hands, and gift their partners, as a symbol of their love.”

Charles eyes are brighten while he hearing that story. Then he suspend the amulet, fascinated while imagined how that amazons bring and made those amulets, wrapped by the mysterious enchanted forest, in a immemorial time.

“The pendant is a boto. How curious.”

“I knew you would like it. Let me put it on you.”

Erik put the collar around Charles neck and stares at him. He thought how the green pendant looks great in contrast with the creamy and pale skin of Charles.

“Thank you, Erik. I really loved it.”

Charles put both hands on Erik’s jaw and kissed him. Erik embraced Charles waist, deepening  the kiss. Both stayed like this, embraced, only the whispering of the breeze among the trees, rocking the leaves, bringing to them a perfume of fresh herbs and orchids. Amid the warmness aura around him, Charles heard Erik’s voice, low and sweet:

“Charles… I want to leave you to my place.”

The brunet look at the other, a little surprised. Their affair is going to another level, Charles thought. It was becoming important to Erik too.

“So, do you want go right? Look, I am not doing this with all the people I met, despite you think the contrary.”

“Of course I will, Erik!”

“Great. Let’s go now…”

Erik rushed, taking Charles hand and pulled it to follow him. Charles stopped Erik at the place.

“Wait, Erik!”

“What’s the matter, Charles?”

“Not today, I can’t. But I am going to have a break of two days. I want to spend these days with you. “He bit his lower lip tempting. “Only me and you…”

Erik seemed impatient, but after see Charles sweet smile and those big, puppy blue eyes at him, he melted and agreed, a little reluctant. Then, Charles drew an imaginary line on Erik’s thin lip with his finger, and suggested something that he won’t decline for sure.

“So, what do you think a walk near the _igarapé_? I am hot, and a bath now it’s not bad…”

Erik agreed, grinning while followed Charles like a hunter lurking his prey.

 

****

After just said goodbye to Erik, Charles walks back to the village. His brown hair is still wet from the lake and he had a daydream smile on his face. He looked at his collar, took the pendant and warmly wrapped on his fingers. He could not wait for tomorrow.

Carefully, Charles hides the collar in his shirt. It was better do not drawing attention of the people. While he is walking, he looked around the village and saw Moira talking amused with another woman. He gasped when recognized her. That’s Emma. When he is trying to change his path, Moira saw him and called.

“Hey, Charles, come here!”

Charles almost pretends that he didn’t hear, but he didn’t other choice unless to join to them. He says hi to the two ladies and stood up in front of them, a little uncomfortable with Emma’s presence.  She was looking at him, while Moira talking.

“I was explaining to Emma that we don’t have permission to tourist visiting the river dolphins on their environment, only the researchers can have contact with them.”

“Yes, we don’t work with tourism yet, but we can accept volunteers.”

Emma nodded and said after “Oh no, I don’t have vocation to that. Actually, I like to interact with people a bit more.” Then, she gazes at Charles. He gulped and scratches his neck. What the hell that woman wants?

“Well, I need to go now. I have some commitments to accomplish… it was a pleasure to chat with you. What about we go to a walk here another time? I know places that I would love to show you.”

“Yes, why not? ” Moira replied smiling, and Charles only nodded.

Emma smiled back, and waved at them, walking away. Charles didn’t know why, but he felt a shiver downs his spine at her wave.

****

Finally, the day has come. As agreed with Erik, Charles is going to meet him at the twilight, at the riverbank. He go out from his housing, with a bag and followed to they agreed to meet. The sun is almost down, and Charles is excited and nervous; soon he will be with Erik, sharing more chatting and intimate moments, without the fear to be caught.

When he was near to the riverbank, Charles saw a person who he soon recognized. It was Moira, walking fast. Charles wondered why she is in such rush; He rushed his steps following her and then exclaimed:

“Moira, where are you going?”

She didn’t reply, just continued to walk. Charles frowned with Moira’s strange behavior. Then, he walks faster, passed through her, and stopped, holding her shoulders.

“Hey, didn’t you hear when I called you?”

Moira look at him, but her gaze was strange, empty; It was like she wasn’t look at him  in fact.

“She’s calling me to the river.” That was her reply.

“Who’s calling you? What a hell you are talking about?”

“I said! She’s calling me! Don’t block my path!”

Moira pushed Charles and run far from him. Charles was shocked by her reaction; Sure she isn’t on her perfect sense. He run after Moira, and caught her. But Moira, with an uncommon strength, easily frees herself and punches Charles on the face.  He almost falls at the ground. Instinctively Charles put his hand on his harmed jaw. When he could recover himself from the pain, saw Moira runs to the river, and soon the waters covers her body. Desperate, Charles run to rescue her from there, jumping into the river.

While Charles was swimming, he sight a woman in a white dress, standing in a rock in the middle of the river, her blond hair moving in the air, lips mumbling something inaudible.

“That’s Emma!” Charles was sure it was her.

Charles screamed to Emma, but there isn’t reply. She just smiled, amused while saw Moira drowning in the river. In the next moment, she jumps in the water, disappearing. Charles dive to rescue his friend. He didn’t delay to find her, and quickly hold the woman by waist. But, when he tried to go the surface, someone pulled Moira back.

It was Emma who pulled Moira from Charles, her pale face appearing in the dark waters like a phantom. Scared, Charles holds Moira tightly, and pulled her, trying to swims again to surface, in a desperate move, his lungs starting to lack oxygen.

In a second pull, stronger than the first, Emma approached to Charles. When she saw the _muiraquitã_ on Charles’s neck, shriek terrified and disappeared in turve waters fast, without leaving a trace of her presence. 

Finally free, Charles swan to the surface with Moira unconscious. He breathed relieved, and tried to swim to the riverbank, holding her. Amid his effort to achieve the bank, Charles saw something moving in the water near them. It was a boto .The dolphin approached to them and pushed Moira with his own body, making she leans against him. The river dolphin’s size and appearance didn’t leave any doubts to Charles, it was Erik. But, instead the identification tag that was clipped on his fin, there was a scar. So what was happening?

The dolphin helped Charles float Moira to the river bank, until the man could carry his friend in his arms. The boto surrounded Charles, whistled, then dive, disappearing in the river.

Without waste time, Charles ran and put Moira on the ground, did the artificial respiration on her. Fortunately, after some anxious minutes, she woke, and not surprise, a bit terrified and confused.

“Charles, what happened? I was the village, then I…” she coughed, her lungs still recovering from the lack of air.

“Calm down, Moira, it’s all right now.”

“Charles… I hear a voice, calling me… I hear a voice, in my ear! Then, I didn’t remember anything more…”

Moira started to cry, and Charles hugged her, tightly. He gazed at the river, as frightened as Moira was. After some moments, Charles asked if Moira could walk, and helped her to back to the village, for better care.

While was walking, Charles thought about Erik. He certainly was waiting for him. Charles felt bad for him, and worried. Charles hoped that Erik appear again, even to fight with him, for made he wait for so long and didn’t arrived in the end for their meet. But, Charles was sure Erik would understand when he tells what happened.

But, Charles wasn’t sure if he should tell all what happened. Erik may not believe in him, then could really get offended with that strange history. But, if he tells a half-truth … Charles could tell that he was near the river bank, and then saw Moira almost drowning and he ran to save her. Yes, he will understand. But not mention to Emma trying to drowning them… or whatever who it was.

***

Already in his dorm, Charles sat near the window of his room, staring at the boto’s yellow tag he found near the base. Moira was all right, and must be resting right now. Even with everything apparently resolved and in peace, Charles thoughts are not so. His mind could not avoid thinking about the strange things what happened recently.

Who was Emma? If that was really her… Charles started to believe that the histories from the natives were not so fanciful, after all. Things going scary there. Very scary.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Charles’s mind: he remembered when Erik pulled something from his back, which was hurt. And, in the next day, Charles found a boto’s tag. His first thought on a possible slaughter or animal traffic made him horrified if Erik was involved in it. He looked again at the tag. He was sure the identification was from that uncanny dolphin, which coincidentally, he named Erik. But the same boto appeared alive and well, when helped Moira.

While the more he was thinking about these circumstances, more he is being confused. Charles’s intuition tells him that Erik and that boto could be connected in some way, but he can’t formulate how they are connected.

“What a hell is going on here?”

Charles breath, both hands on his face, exhausted. Out, at the forest a barn owl hooted, pulling Charles from his thoughts. According to the natives, a peep from a barn owl was a bad omen. A signal of near death. When the owl hooted again, Charles tightened the tag in his hand, instinctively. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About muiraquitã --> [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muiraquit%C3%A3)
> 
> The traditional shape of a muiraquitã is a [frog](http://noamazonaseassim.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/a-lenda-amazonica-do-muiraquita-no-amazonas-e-assim-7.jpg), but we can find some other animals depicted, as leopards, turtles or caimans.


	7. Chapter 7

A week has passed when the biologists team were advised that there was dead botos on the river. When they arrived on the place, the dead dolphins were floating near the riverbank. They collected the corpses and brought them to the river bank for analysis.

The corpses were mutilated, without the eyes and fins. Charles frowned, horrified, while put the gloves to examining one of them. Humans could be very cruel: one of the dead dolphins was a white female: she had a name written on her belly, made with a knife or other sharp object.  She was harpooned, then died with an ax injury. The others were killed by shots. Charles gets the feeling that who killed the female dolphin did it with more cruelty than the others, like a kind of revenge.

Moira approached to Charles and shot a photo. She was as sad and upset as him.

“It’s a pity. These dolphins even were monitored. And I think this female was the same we saw following our boat some days ago…”

Their coordinator came and oriented Moira to take more photos as possible.

“We need to report it to the central base on Manaus (*). And the environmental police as well.” He crouched next to Charles and pointed at the corpse’s belly. “Look at this signature. It is typical of superstition, who did this believes that mark reinforces his revenge of an _encantado_ , and gain respect between his colleagues.”

“Respect for a coward act like this…” Charles said indignant.

“It’s turning common on this region. Even with our work with the natives this is still happening.  And in an isolated place like this, it’s very hard to the few policemen and inspectors overhaul an area so huge.” He complained. “But we won’t discourage with this. I won’t waste time in contact the authorities after we finish here.”

The team continued working, and when they were almost done, something strange has   happened: at the river, a group of botos approached where the researchers were and started to whistle and groan, swimming restless. Their sounds looked like a lamentation, like if they were mourning for the dead dolphins. Nobody whose was there was immune to that scene.  Even the oldest on the work have not seen something like that before. The researchers could feel the sadness and sorrow from the dolphins. They knew that something should be done for the dolphins, and urgently.

****

In the afternoon, Charles walks at the river bank near the village. He is still impressed with what he witnessed early. The cruel death that botos suffered, and then the mourning from their partners. Charles knew that dolphins have acknowledged of family bonds, but that was the first time he could see it. And he felt    His thoughts and concerns fill his mind. He needed walk. He needed to clear his mind.

Charles is observing the setting sun on the horizon, its rays covering the river with golden shades. Some fishermen on their boats navigating slowly and far from he were, busy with their own routine.

Charles was distracted observing the fishermen on the river, until a fin emerged from the water. Charles waited, and soon the dolphin shows his body, whistling. The man whistled to him as a reply. Despite the disapproval of the fishermen to this kind of interaction with botos, Charles likes to communicate with the dolphins, observing how those animals are intelligent and amicable.

Charles continued to follow the boto at the bank, and the animal jumps off water, whistling, as if he was greeting Charles. The dolphin dive into the waters, in a stretch where the river course followed a curve, the dense vegetation hiding the following path. The young man walked and gazed at the river, looking if the boto will appear again. Charles walked after the curve, and between the ivy bush and trees, Erik was there. Charles could not hold his surprise; It seems Erik always appear when Charles most needed him. Erik adjusted his hat, charming.

“Does not matter the circumstances, we always meet in the end, right?”

A bit relieved, Charles walks to him, already apologizing for didn’t appear to their meet:

“Erik, about yesterday, I couldn’t meet you because…”

“Don’t explain yourself, darling. I knew why you couldn’t.”

“Really? But…”

“Histories run really fast around here.”

“But, I need to explain myself with you.  You must wait for me, and…”

Erik simply holds his partner and shut him up with a kiss, and Charles didn’t show much resistance. He was tense and worried with the last events and when Erik was at his side, Charles could forget them for a moment. Only Erik could make Charles feel like that, with his mind calm and his heart warm. When the brunet opened his eyes, saw the other man gazing at him fixedly, serious. Charles felt awkward; he never has seen Erik like that.

“Erik?”

Erik didn’t reply immediately. He holds Charles shoulders, strongly and caring.

“I need to solve some things, Charles.”

“If is something that I can help you…”

“No. I don’t want you involved. This is issue is personal.”  Erik interrupted Charles, harshly. But soon he softened his voice to him. “And when this entire thing would be over, I will come to leave you with me… And this time, nothing or anybody will disturb us.” said that, Erik smiling confident, looking at Charles.

Charles marveled, and insisted with Erik one more time, but he kept quiet. The brunet then quit of trying pulls something from his lover, and nodded at least.

Erik grinned and kissed Charles again, sealing their compromise. Soon the kiss deepened, and the caresses became more passionately; when Charles realized, they are making love in the river bank, surrounded and protected by fragrant forest.

Charles was seated on Erik’s lap, his waist wrapped tightly by strong arms, back against his lover’s torso. Charles was moving his hips against Erik’s lap, hot and tight hole wrapping Erik’s manhood.  Erik did a trail of kisses and bites on his freckled shoulders, while he thrusting erratic into Charles, who was masturbating himself, totally immersed in a wave of lust. The heat of the loving bodies, water and the perfume of fresh herbs and flowers from the lush nature made Charles feels like he is part of that wild universe, in a mysterious connection, which Erik was the bond.

Their moves became more desperate, wild. Erik grunted, and grabbed Charles, and with a last, strong thrust, came into his lover, right on his soft spot. Charles cried high, his own seed spurred in the river leaving white trails on the crystalline waters. Soon after, Charles felt Erik’s seed inside him, warm and intense fulfillment in his body.

Charles collapsed for a few moments; Erik barely could hold him, exhausted too. With his breath heavy, Erik said low, on Charles’s ear:

 “Oh, Charles, I love you until I die…”

Charles shivered, and kissed Erik’s jaw line. He felt his eyes humid. He could not hold his happiness to hear that from the man he loved.

“I love you too Erik… Love you so much…”

They kissed each other and remained together, embraced. Erik was silent, his gaze thoughtful. Charles realized that. He kissed his lover gently, and asked:

“Is everything all right?”

“I need to go.”

Charles didn’t understand that reaction from his lover. Just a moment ago, Erik was so bonded with him, and now, he’s in a rush to go.

“Wait, it’s getting dark. You can sleep with me in the housing…” Charles tried to convince Erik to stay, pulling him gently by his arm, but it in vain.

“I’m sorry love, but really, I can’t stay today.”

Erik kissed Charles’s forehead, then stood up, and dressed himself, apparently without realizes the young man looking at him, a bit annoyed.

“I suppose it’s a very important issue for you leave in a rush, Erik.”

Erik approached to Charles, who was finishing dressing up, and said, looking right on his eyes:

“It’s a very serious problem Charles, I can’t linger more, and as I said before, I don’t want you involved in this… You are a good person.” He put both hands on Charles’s face, with a gaze full of sincere affection. “All I ask you is a little patience.”

Charles bit his lip. He didn’t want allow Erik let go. He felt his chest heavy, a feeling that something will go wrong.

“Don’t worry Charles. All will be fine, I promise. Let’s go, I will follow you until the village.”

Charles  finally agreed and they walk back to the village. As soon they were near the town, Erik stopped; then, grabbed Charles e kissed him one last time before leave. He combed Charles’s dark hair with his long fingers slowly, and said:

“Charles… It’s better to stay far from the village in the near days …”

“But,why?”

“Soon you will see.”

Those were the last words Erik said before walk away and disappear among the dark forest, leaving Charles with his mind with a lot of doubts and his heart apprehensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manaus: capital of the Amazonas state (province), Brazil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right this chapter, Charles will have a big (and scary) discovery about Erik. This and other things will happen at village. Have a nice reading!

In one more day on the work field, Charles, Moira and one other researcher were navigating along a small tributary of the river. It is almost noon when the boat flows in a path of the river among the flooded forest. Soon, they saw dead river dolphins, with the same signs of violence from the first animals found just some days ago. The apparent condition of the corpses showed that their death was relatively recent.

Moira pointed to a small ship navigating far from they were. It was not possible to follow it, then Charles took a camera and shot at the vessel.

“Do you think it could be the people in that ship who are doing this with the botos?”

“ I am not sure, Moira. But, at least we have something to show to the police when they arrive.”

Back to the village, Charles went straight to the scientific base. The group entered the base and found the coordinator with the agents from the environmental police. They told to the agents what they saw at the forest early, and while they were analyzing the photos of the ship and discussing what the next thing to do, a group of people arrived at the station, very agitated, screaming furious.

The researchers went out of the station, the people became angrier, and the leader of fishermen shouted at them :

“We are sick off those botos destroying our fishery, abducting our women and children! And in top of that, now they are attacking us!”

Alberto tried to calm down the people, asking them to explain what was happening, but the other man continued:

“A boto killed two of our mates, that’s it! I saw everything, I tried to help them, but it was late…. The boto led their bodies to the dive of river…. We can’t even have a decent funeral for them! We can’t tolerate these monsters anymore, doctor! If they attack again, we will attack back!”

The researchers and agents looked among themselves, shocked with what the fishermen said. Again, Alberto talked, looking for maintain a minimum of civility:

 “Look, We all are really sorry for the deaths, but we can’t start a rant without understand what happened for you being attacked by the dolphin. I am sure it was an isolated case, please, let us to investigate properly…”

“I am sorry Dr. Alberto, I always respected you, but we can’t stand a thing like what happened to our men. The botos aren’t benevolent creatures as you think they are. They exist just to harm the people here! We have to do something before that demon kill more people!”

The tension is increasing between the researchers and fishermen. Charles approached to the fishermen and decided talk to them:

“Please, violence won’t solve anything. You need to stop to believe that botos are mischievous…  The dolphins are being killed too and we need to find a solution…”

One of the men didn’t let Charles continue to talk; he pointed at Charles and exclaimed to the others:

“Don’t pay attention to him! This stranger was seduced by the boto! He will do everything what the boto wants, because the boto fucks him and he’s under his spell!”

Charles was shocked with that accusation. What the hell that man was talking about? His co-workers look at him a bit surprised and confused, except for Moira, who blushed and coughed. Charles asked to the man, still incredulous:

“What are you saying?!” 

The man grinned, maliciously at Charles, then said to him:

“We saw a white man walking around the village, after the dark … And he always goes to the scientific base.”

Poor Charles felt his blood vanishing from his face. And he was thinking that his secret was well hidden… His discomfort is visible, he couldn’t formulate any reply. The fisherman laughed, and looked at his mates:

“Since he arrived here, these botos started to torment our village. The deaths of our comrades didn’t happen if this foreign didn’t live among us! ”

People got more agitated, and started to being aggressive around Charles. The situation only didn’t go worse because of one of the agents have to intervene, and Charles had gone in the station, until the people calmed down and dispersed. The others entered too, except for Alberto and the agents, which continued to try dissipating the people.

“The natives sometimes think a lot of absurd…” said one of the Charles’s pals.

“Yeah, they think;” Charles had to agreed, trying to act naturally; hoping that his colleagues don’t know about what the natives said is true partly.

Moira approached to Charles, and she did not know exactly what to say to him. She suspected what that strange guy with a hat was for Charles, but she knew that wasn’t the moment to talk to Charles her impressions. She only patted amicably Charles’ shoulder, and he touched her hand in response. Charles needed that support, even it was silent. Moira then said to the others:

“I hope our coordinator succeed to convince them to not harm the river dolphins. If they do what are threatening, I fear what could happen.”

Charles bit his lip, worried. If the situation veers out of control, not even the researchers, or the environmental police could avoid the massive slaughter.

 

****

Some hours after the mess in the scientific base, Charles went to the health center. The few people who were still walking around the village looked at him, whispering among them, indignant and avoiding crossing the same path as him. But Charles ignored the silent rant around him and continued to walk. He will fight against that entire people to defend his ideals, what he thinks was the right, if necessary.

 Once Charles got in the health center, he saw Marina just attending a young woman with her child. He complimented both women, a little awkwardly. The woman who was against the balcony didn’t say anything: she looked at Charles; a gaze that he didn’t know if was disapproval or compassioned. She picks her medicine and went away, with hurried steps.

“Oh, good afternoon!” Marina replied, always friendly.

“So, all the people here believe that I am enchanted by a boto…”

“Yes… But why wouldn’t they think this? You look like a perfect victim of the boto…”

Charles frowned, a bit annoyed. It was not good to hear it from the natives and realizing what they are thinking when look at him… He won’t argument with her, its better don’t waste time and ask straight what he was looking for:

“Do you have something for relaxing? Maybe a tea?”

“Yes, I do. I have a tea very good tea. Let me bring it for you.”

She went to the back of the health center, and some minutes after, she brought a small bag with the herbs, put the appropriate amount, packed and give it to Charles. He paid to her, and with the little pack on his hands, gaze at the balcony, he did a question to the woman:

“Marina, I will bother you if a ask something?”

“It depends what you want ask, son…” she laughed.

“If the boto is a shapeshifter, how is his appearance as a human?”

“Aah… good question.” She did a little pause, wondering, then continued: “The male boto can transform himself in a very handsome white man. He’s always dressed in elegant bright clothes. And he is very charming and seductive. Anyone can resist him.”

Charles was a bit nervous hearing that. The woman continued:

“He loves parties. And he is a great dancer, you know… He drinks a lot and never gets drunk. So, when he appears in a party, he chooses the most beautiful girl, dances with her, leaves her to the river, and seduces the poor girl, then, go away to the river, in his boto shape. After her meet with the boto, the girl is pregnant. ”

The young man was more and more appalled. That description and all the circumstances of the boto’s seduction….  The memories from the first time he saw Erik at the village’s party appeared in his mind, vivid as if he is living that night again. The dance, the drinking, his gentle touches and manners… He took a breath, and tried to act the most natural to the woman, and keep the conversation;

“So, the boto prefer the girls…”

“Oh, no. The boto likes boys too… His only requirement is that the victims being pretty. I’ve heard some histories about pretty boys seduced by him, happened a long time ago. Therefore, all the people here are very cautious with their children when a strange appears in this place. I remember when my mother had told me to take care with unknown attractive man, especially if he is dressing a hat.”

“What strange…. What’s the problem with a hat?”

“Because of the blowhole!”

“I don’t understand…”

“Look, the boto’s transformation is practically perfect, except for one detail: the blowhole in the top of his head. He can’t disguise the hole, and then he dresses a hat to hide it.”

That’s enough for Charles. He felt dizzy, as he had a right blow straight on the head. He goodbye the woman and went out from the health center.

Back to the station, one of the researchers welcomed him, and asked:

“We just had received the email from the central with the exams from the last boto we captured, Charles. But…”

“ Is there any problem?”

“Well… let me show to you. They said it maybe the material send could be contaminated.”

He shows the samples to Charles on the laptop. Charles’s eyes widened in shock while reading it.

“Almost 50 % of the DNA sample displayed is human…  No! It’s impossible! I collected the blood myself, and I did the procedures correctly! You witnessed that, Daniel!”

Charles felt his hands freeze. That result was like a blow straight on his head. Charles tried to find a plausible explanation for that, but he could not find any.

“Maybe it was contaminated while the travel here to Manaus… Well, I don’t know, I am as confused as you are.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Charles whispered, exhausted. “I need some rest, I had enough for today. If you or any other needs me, I’ll at my housing. Thanks for tell me about the samples.” He had retired to his dorm, with his head ready to burst. If he could, he would erase that day from his life.

 

****

Late that night, a noise from the window made Charles wakes up. Still numb, he looked at the window. He leaned his head to sleep again when another noise, louder, alerts him. A known voice called his name.

He went to the window, and saw Erik under it. Quickly Charles removed the protective screen from the window, and left Erik enters. Charles remained in his place, despite his desire to embrace Erik. He was remembering the early conversation with Marina at the health center and was renitent. As the other times, Erik was dressing bright clothes, and the same hat, exactly as the description of the boto’s legend.

“You came a bit late this time, Erik…”

Erik looked at Charles, and frowned. Charles looked away from the other man’s eyes and he thought that Erik appeared a little tense. Then, Erik turns his face to Charles again.

“Are you upset with me?” He said, holding Charles’s shoulders, caressing them.

“Upset is not the right word… I am bit surprised, I wasn’t expecting you to come today. But, if you are here, I believe you could solve that business, right?”

“No… not yet. I did not find the person whose I need.”

Charles left Erik touches him, with his hands combing his hair, long fingers scratching his scalp. Charles closed his eyes, held Erik’s hand and kissed his palm lightly. Then, look at Erik, Charles whispered to him:

 “Will you stay here tonight?”

“Yes, I will…”

“If you so, try to be discreet, because the people are suspecting that you are visiting me… and I am a little worried.”  He bit his lower lip. “And they said a lot of stories, that you are a boto which is fucking me…”  He sighed, still upset with all that history.

Erik stopped suddenly and was silent. He seemed to want say something to Charles, but quit.

“Is everything all right, Erik?”

Erik looks straight at Charles, in the eyes, and put a hand on his face.

“You really believe in what they said? That I am a boto?”

A shiver downs Charles’s spine when he looked at Erik’s hat. It is impossible don’t remember what the natives said, despite his own disbelief on their histories.

“No… but… Some strange things have happened last days that make me think… I mean… ”

Erik nodded, and then comforts Charles, massaging his shoulders.

“Don’t speak more, love. I believe you had a hard day….” He smiled. “Let’s do something more interesting…”

Erik hugs Charles tightly and the brunet wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck. Erik carried Charles on his arms and walked to the hammock, lying with him.

****

In the silent room, Charles and Erik were lying on the hammock, after making love. Erik fell asleep, snoring peacefully while Charles’s head remained on his chest. Unlike his lover, Charles is still awake. He looked at Erik, with his hat reclined clumsy on his face.

A tempting thought invaded Charles’s mind. It was a foolish thought, he was sure, but, with all the weird things happened last days…

Carefully, Charles stood up. He remained quiet, only observing Erik sleeping on the hammock. His heart beats fast when he pulls off the hat. With his other hand, Charles removed some locks from Erik’s hair and almost screamed in shock.

There was a blowhole on the top of Erik’s head, like the ones of the dolphins. His eyes widened, he didn’t want to believe in what he was seeing. The legend is true!!! The boto is real… in flesh and bones!

Charles didn’t think straight when he did what he did: he touched the blowhole, incredulous, and put two fingers in it. Erik’s reaction was almost instant: he woke up, suffocated and scared.

“What the fuck?!... Charles?”

Erik looked at Charles, still holding his hat on hands, and understood what was happening. He stood up from the hammock and walked to Charles, but he departed, his back near to the wall.

“Don’t approach me!!!”

“Charles…  Don’t make the things more difficult…”

“How… How… How I was idiot!!! All the time… that boto… all the time was you!!! The wound on your back, it was the tag we clipped!!! Was you… No… No, I can’t believe in it!”

Charles hides his face with his hands. Shame, fear, anger, all these feelings were mixed in his heart. He wanted to run away, but he couldn’t. Erik, after some moments silent, said to Charles, confirming what he didn’t want believe.

“You can believe now, Charles. I am an _encantado_. And Emma, as you called her, was too…”

“She _was_? What… did you mean…. What happened to her?”

Erik grunted a strange rumble, more animal than human, making Charles scared. That man, or what kind being he was, definitely didn’t from this world.

 “They killed her! They killed my sister, that’s was happened!” Erik exclaimed. “And they will pay… all the people from this damn village will pay!!!”

The female white boto he found dead on the river, mutilated, it was Emma, Charles concluded. The wounds and the name written on her belly… it was really revenge.  And that explained all the lamentation and commotion from the other botos.

“Oh my God, Erik… so, it was you who killed those fishermen…  It’s very wrong!”

“And you think humans killing the botos is right, Charles? Humans don’t deserve any mercy. They don’t have any mercy when kill every of my kind, enchanted or not. I will kill them until a take my revenge!”

“I am a human too, Erik. Do you revenge on me?” Charles didn’t leave Erik reply. He continued, facing the _encantado_ dolphin right on his eyes: “You should not generalize. There are good people, who care about the botos. I am a human Erik, and I am here because I care for them! I care for all the living beings!”

Erik seemed caught by Charles’s words. Soon after, he softened the tone of his voice, trying to calm down the young man:

“But you are different, Charles… When I saw you the first time on the forest that day, so peaceful, so beautiful swimming on the lake… I wanted you for me… And I seek for you in the village, at the party that night.”

“I am just one of your conquests! You are doing to me the same thing which you do with all your victims!”

“No! Charles, you need to hear me, I’ve never felt what I am feeling for you! For anyone…”  Erik said it with a tone of sincere, truth affection, his arms open. “Please, come live with me, I will do you be a prince in my realm…”

Erik tried to approach Charles, but he slapped his hand violently. The tallest man went back, he didn’t expect that reaction. Not from Charles. The other was looking at him, his gaze brightening of anger.

“You are not a human, you are not a dolphin, I don’t know what the hell you are… You fooled me once, but not again…  Go away.”

When Charles realized that Erik was going to try convincing him again, he pushed Erik and hissed:

“Go away from me!!!”

Erik was muted.  He seemed hurt and indignant with Charles’s rejection.  He breathed harshly, trying to control his visible anger and Charles remained stick against the wall.

“I could kidnap you easily for my world, Charles, but I won’t do it, I don’t want to force you to anything.”

Erik stepped back and gone from Charles’s room, disappearing in the dark forest.

Now alone, Charles fell on the ground, his naked body trembling, his view blurred with tears. He cried as there as he has not cried a long time ago. Outside, a sudden storm started to fall. It seemed that even the forest drowned in sorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

It was hard to wake up and going to do his work that morning for Charles.  His body was in pain and weak, and his soul torn. It was a great effort to dress up and going to the door. With dragged footsteps, he went out from his room, just to see Moira at the balcony. Seeing how Charles was, she asked:

 “Charles! What are you feeling?”

“I’m…”

He couldn’t talk more. Charles felt his legs weak and tried to lean against the wall, and Moira runs to hold him, preventing his fall. She walked with him back to the bedroom, and helped Charles to lie on the hammock.

“My God Charles, you are very pale… and your hands are freezing!”

“I don’t know what is happening to me… I just wake up and felt this weakness…” Charles got paler. “ Moira, please, took that bowl on my desk; I think I am going to puke!”

Moira did as Charles asked. Quickly, she put the bowl just in time to Charles vomits. Worried, she went ask to one of her colleagues to bring someone to examine Charles. After some moments, they brought Marina. She asked to the others to wait outside at the balcony while she was with Charles.

The researchers waited apprehensive, imagining what could be happening with Charles. When the woman went out from Charles’s room, Moira was the first to approach of her.

“So, what’s Charles’s problem? He will be well, right?”

The woman took a deep breath, with a condescending gaze to them, said:

“I’ll leave with you some herbs he can use for a while. But, the best option is send him away back to his land.”

“But… but why?!”  

“If he won’t go, he can die.”

All of them were scared with that statement.

“But, his illness is really serious to send him away from here?”

“I know you people from the city don’t take our methods of caring for the sick seriously, but what I can say is the problem of that boy is spiritual, and his body is being affected. I’ve seen it before. This is typical from an _encantado_. He is bonded with one of them, and when this bond is broken or harmed, the victim suffers the consequences of the separation.  Then, the best solution for his case is stay away far from the influence of the _encantado_.”

Alberto nodded and said he will do as how Marina asked. As soon as Charles could feel better, he assure to Marina that he will embark to his country. At least, he will have a better care there.

****

It was almost late afternoon; a suffocating heat covered the flooded forest. A group of river dolphins swam restless between a fish cluster, unsuspecting what was to happen.

A boat floated slowly, approaching the group. There are four men, some of them armed with shotguns and harpoons. One of them loaded the gun and shot towards the dolphins. Scared, the botos started to run away, with the boat following them.

Other stands up to harpoon one boto, and when he ready to stab the animal, stopped suddenly. His partners argued with him.

“Hey, dude, what’s wrong with you? You lost that boto!”

The man didn’t reply, and remained motionless, like a statue. The others were seeing around themselves, awkwardly and without understanding nothing . Next, the man jumped in water, disappearing fast in the dark waters. His colleagues screamed, calling for him, but in vain. Next, they saw a man stand on a rock on the river, dressed in white clothes, and wearing a hat.

“Look, look there!!! It’s the enchanted boto!!!”

The group on the boat was aware who that man was. One of them took the shotgun and tried to shot the man, but, as well as his partner, he stopped, let the gun fall from his hands, and jumped on the river.

Erik, still remained on the rock, babbled an unintelligible language for the human ears, while he observed the man drowning on the river. Due to his powers, Erik insufflated on that man the madness. And Erik wouldn’t stop until he could see all of them dead in the bottom of the river.

The fishermen who still remained on the boat intended to run, in total horror. Erik was going to prevent their escapade; however, he was reached by a shot on the shoulder. The burning pain made him to fall on the rock. Dizzy, he tried to understand what was happening, when a figure approached him.  The stranger took off his hat and discovery the blowhole on top of Erik’s head. He laughed loudly and screamed in triumph:

“It’s really him…. Finally, I caught the son of a bitch!!!”

****

Erik was recovering his conscience gradually. The piercing pain in his shoulder remembered him that wasn’t bad dream. He looked around the place. He wasn’t on the river anymore.  A nauseating smell of flesh and fat was infecting the air.

 “So, what we will do with him first?”

“Let’s kill the bastard! I always was curious how a boto’s transformation ends if he is killed in his man  shape…

“No!” said the man who seemed to be the leader of them. “He is more useful in the boto shape. Let’s wait for the dawn, when his enchantment weakens. So, we can divide his body parts. You can’t imagine how powerful can be an amulet from a real _encantado_ … I will get his privates!”

Erik laughed bitterly. He always mocked the fact that the local men was so obsessed in improve their sexual performance, be like a boto. Whither the insecurities of them could reach… They needed to use a part of a being to be more attractive.  Erik looked straight at the guy, grinning.

“If you prefer, I can give you my cock, sir… in your ass!”

The man kicked Erik on the stomach furiously and shout to him shut the fucking mouth up. Erik arched his body in pain, weak due to his blood loss. In the first time on his life, the _encantado_ feared for his life. He will die. Erik clenched his teeth in anger. He didn’t want die in a way so unworthy, shameful. He couldn’t avenge Emma, nor the other dolphins killed cruelly. Amid his desperation, he thought about Charles, and felt his heart faints. How he desired to caress his beautiful face, kiss his soft and fresh lips a last time… but Charles despised him, even when he promising his realm and all his treasures. In the end, he’s just like the other humans… afraid and disgusted by him.

The men caught Erik, and carried him to the ship’s deck. After let Erik on there, they withdraw to the cabin. Now, it’s just waiting to the dawn.

****

Charles woke up distressed. He felt his chest heavy with a burning sensation irradiated from it. He didn’t know explain why, but he felt that something very bad was going on. He thought about Erik almost immediately. The young man tried to vanish the image from his mind, but the feeling grew stronger and stronger; Charles had a terrible nightmare where Erik was injured and helpless, then, blood dyeing the ground.

That could be a nightmare, but its images were vivid and terrifying. Charles felt that was a warning and he should move to help Erik, and fast, furthermore the people in the village were inclined to slaughter the botos, and Erik could be in danger.

Discretely, Charles leave his room, took some equipment with him. His colleagues just left the base to the work field, and his coordinator was with the agents of environmental police.  When the young man was going to the exit, he met Moira at the room. She, of course, was very surprised finding Charles ready to go out and without their coordinator being aware of what was happening.

“Charles, where are you going? You’re not in conditions to go to the work field yet.”

“You won’t prevent me to go out Moira! Look, I have a bad feeling… Something very wrong is happening… “

“Charles… I…”

“Please Moira, don’t look at me like this. Don’t you have said that we must not doubt of our intuition? I am just following my sense. And I am going to the river investigate! ”

Moira hesitated while Charles remained in front of her, his gaze confident and determined. She put a hand on her own forehead, really, Charles was stubborn. Once he’s decided to do something, nobody will convince him of the contrary!

“So, I will go with you. Let me took some things too.” Moira was sure that would regret it later, but she couldn’t let Charles go in that condition. If they will burn down, then, they will burn together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our storie ends here! :)  
> Well, all I want is thank all you precious people who follow this fic, left kudos, reviews, and for all who didn't leave anything, but read it too. Really, thank you for the big patience with my English, and all the support.  
> You rock. ♥♥♥  
> Now, let's to the final chapter. After that, an epilogue with a little surprise.

Charles and Moira took a boat on the pier. It’s still dark, and only a lamp was illuminating the boat while they navigate along the river. They sighted a light from a ship anchored near the riverbank. That was fishy, and their suspicion grew while the boat approached of the ship and the lights inside it was turned off. Charles turned off the motor and started to paddle with Moira, until their boat could reach near the ship. 

“It’s the same ship that we saw other day! I think who are behind the botos deaths can be in there.” Charles raised his head to the vessel. It was silent. “Let’s get in.”

“Are you crazy? We can’t do it, Charles; you don’t know what we will find there. It’s dangerous! Let’s go back and bring help!”

“If you prefer, stay here Moira. But I won’t go back.” Charles took a rope with him, and he was going to climb. Moira hesitated for a moment, then stood up and said to him:

“Wait! I’ll go with you.” Charles smiled at her, he knew that his friend won’t leave him behind.

Once they have climbed on the ship, didn’t see anyone. They went to the cabin. The place was dark, and the strong smell of rotting flesh caught them; Charles took his lantern. The vision was horrible: Botos carcasses were spread around the cabin, heads and fins disposed on a little table.

“We found who is doing this slaughter… Or we are near to find them, at least.”

“The environmental police needs to know this!”

Moira took a cell phone and tried to call Alberto, but it was out of range. She cursed and tried again. While she was calling, Charles went to exit of the cabin.

“I will go out, search more evidences.”

Charles goes out to the deck, and walking until the bow of the ship. There, he saw a figure lying on the ground and pointed the flash from his lantern. His eyes widened and exclaimed. There was Erik, tied and harmed on the shoulder. He opened his eyes due to light on him, and was surprised as Charles, and could only to say the name of Charles.

Immediately Charles runs to Erik, help him to untie from the ropes. They both remained quiet at first, until Erik decided to break the silence:

“How… How did you know that I am here?”

“I don’t know explain why… I just… had a feeling that you were in danger.”  He gazed at the _encantado_ tenderly.  “I think intuition isn’t a fable after all…”

“ Enchanted botos either…” said Erik, still with some good mood in a hard situation as that. Charles smiled, and untied a node. Erik moved his body, trying to being free from the ropes. He groaned painfully because of the shot on his shoulder, and Charles tried to calm him down.

“This wound seems serious. Don’t move so much.” Charles takes off his shirt, and put it on Erik’s wound, trying to prevent more blood lose from it.

 “I was careless. And they caught me. But, I just need to back to the river, and I will recover from it.”

“Don’t talk more, Erik.” Charles touches Erik’s face lightly, but very loving. “Everything will be all right…” Charles continued to release Erik from the ropes. Charles is sure; he loves Erik, with all his soul. He understood that didn’t matter if Erik was not a human and what he feels for him was an enchantment or whatever what. The bond that they share with each other is very real, very truthful, strong, and was above any .

The first lights of the sun arise on the horizon. Charles heard sounds from the water . It was whistles, splashes, and punches on the vessel’s hull. There were river dolphins surrounding the ship, swimming agitated.

“They’re calling me…” Erik whispered.

“Soon you will be with them, Erik! Just a little more and you’ll be free…” said Charles, untying other nod. 

They heard a scream from the cabin. Charles turned around and saw three armed men with Moira captured by one of them. He recognized the man who maintained Moira as his hostage. He was the same who accused him of bring the wrath of the botos against the village.

“So, were you behind the slaughter…” Charles then understood the effort of the fisherman alleging Charles’s guilt. He wanted to draw attention of the people away from what he was doing with the dolphins and changes people’s mind against the researchers.

 “I am doing a favor for the village freeing it from these plagues! I was sick of those researchers butting in my fishery, and now you faggot came here and started fucking with this _encantado_ , worsening all! Enchanted botos think they are the people’s lords and can doing what they want! Not good can come from them!!!  The man was really unsettled, pointing his gun on Moira’s head. “But this will end because I’ll find a way in vanish you and this lady.”

The man nodded to the other two, and they walked towards Charles. He retreated near Erik, who discretely loosens up himself from the hopes. Erik stood up, surprising the men, and in a last effort, paralyzed them with one of his enchantment.  At a signal from Erik, Charles advanced against them, and with Erik, pushes them to the ground, taking their guns. Erik now focused his attention on the man in front of him, who continued maintaining Moira captured. He aims the gun to Erik. The _encantado_ grinned.

“Are you thinking I’m afraid? Now you are facing me, dude. No ambush this time.”

Erik whispered something unintelligible and a strange and invisible force let him drops the gun on the ground. Moira takes advantage of her captor and move her elbow, punching him right on the stomach. She could get out from him and kicks off the gun far from the man. She then runs towards Charles. Erik went on the man, who was fallen at the ground, in pain. Despite his weakened body and the pain on his shoulder, Erik’s fury was giving him strengthen to achieve his vengeance. The botos around the vessel swan agitated, punching it stronger and incisively, making it sways. Erik stepped on the man’s neck violently. The fisherman cried and begged for his life.

“You seem very brave with your shotgun….Now, where’s your courage?”  He stepped stronger, the fisherman suffocating. “The fishes are going to be very satisfied with the lunch today….”

Charles took Erik’s arm, pulling him away from the man, and tried to convince him to quit from what he was doing.

“Please Erik, don’t do this! That’s enough… Please, if you love me as you say, stop!”  Charles took Erik’s face on his hands. “For me…”

Lastly, Erik attended Charles begging and frees the man. In the next moment, another ship arrived near them. It was the police. Charles felt relieved; that entire nightmare finally has ended. He and Moira waved at them, and soon the agents mobilized to help them.

While the agents were approaching the ship, Charles looked at Erik and noticed that he was very pale, and needed to go to the river as soon as possible. He hugs the other carefully and helps to led him to the ship’s prow, far from the view of the police men.

Charles knew the moment of the farewell is gone. They were  staring at each other;  Charles could not avoid his eyes brimming with tears. Always was hard to say goodbye for your significant other. Erik hugged Charles tenderly, kissed his cheekbone and whispered:

“Don’t be sad, dear. I am going back to get you… it’s a promise.”

Charles doesn’t say anything, only kissed Erik a last time before he goes away. Erik arises on the bow, jumps and then sinks on the river. Charles leaned against the bow, and looked for his lover. At that moment, Moira approaches him and asked for Erik. Charles only pointed to the river.

After some minutes, they saw the big reddish boto jumps off water, surrounded by other botos, which reverencing him, as the prince he was.

“Charles is that… is that Erik?” she said, still incredulous, despite what she is seeing.

“Yes, it’s him.” Charles smiled at her, tears on his eyes.

They looked at the river again, and remained silent, watching the dolphins swimming around Erik. Amid the dolphins, a white boto appeared, jumping and playing graciously, greeting the reddish. Charles and Moira, surprised, looked to each other, smiling.

“I think a very smart lady fooled us all the time….” Charles commented with Moira.

“Yeah, she did…  What a charming trickster!”

The colors of aurora became vivid with the sun arising at the horizon when the group of dolphins left the ship behind, disappearing in the waters of the immense river.

****

After the arrest of the killers, the things on village back to its normal routine. Time has passed, slowly, as was the life of that forgotten place of the world. Charles continued his work with the river dolphins as before, but this apparent normality just hides his real thoughts and feelings, which were more distant from the dry land, and nearer to the river. The people were used to see Charles walking alongside of the river, until the twilight. His blue eyes now had a cover of sadness, a feeling of missing burning his chest, _saudade_ , how the natives saying. Soon he won the compassion from them.  He was another victim of the great seducer of the river.

Some days have passed, and Moira’s term work with the preservation project has ended up, and she must go away. All the team made a little send-off for her, before the travel. 

Already at the small port of the village, Moira tried again to convince Charles go with her. But Charles, contrary what Marina had advised, continued decided to stay there, until his own term work expires. Of course Moira was worried with that decision, because Charles’s behavior on the last days. When the last call to embark was said, Charles gave Moira a long hug and whispered at her ear:

“Don’t worry Moira. Everything is all right with me. You know at the bottom of your heart, this land is now my home. Be happy, dear friend.”

Moira was sad hearing that. She felt that could be the last time t    and only could say to Charles to take care of himself.

Charles remained at the pier, observing the ship leaving the isolated village behind.

 

****

 

The full moon was blunted sovereign in the sky that night. Amid the dark forest surrounding the river, Charles walks until he found a rock on the riverbank. He climbed on it, and remained standing, looking at the river. He inhaled the air, anxious.  He waited so much time for that moment…

The silver shining waters murmured on Charles’s ears a sweet symphony of the peaceful night. A fresh breeze caressed his dark hair like a caring lover, and the moonlight covered his pale skin, making his appearance seems more fragile.

Far from Charles, something emerged from the waters. He could hear a long whistle from there. Charles smiled happy when he heard a second whistle, nearer.  His heart beats fast when he felt the splash near the rock, warm drops came wet his feet. He looked at the water, and with his body trembling of a real pleasure, he murmured:

“I am already going, my love.”

After said that, Charles jumped in the river, disappearing at the deep waters of the river.

The boto fulfilled his promise, and took Charles with him to his enchanted underwater world.

 

 

****


	11. Epilogue

ONE YEAR LATER

 

That place was the same since she left one year ago: the impressive and majestic forest, its exotic and colored animals, the immense river and the hot weather.

Moira has known the news by her former coordinator of the project, Alberto, when they were in Manaus for a conference.  Just did a week that Charles was back to the village, when everyone on there had lost the hope to find him alive. Enough said, she willing to visit him, as soon as the conference ends. Alberto is traveling along with her, back to village. While they were seeing the landscape, he said to her:

“I won’t say to you, but you’ll have a big surprise when recover Charles, as I had.”

She was thinking what is he talking about, while seeing his large grin. Some hours later and the ship arrived on its destination.  After landed, they went to the scientific base. There, Alberto oriented Moira where Charles is living, in a house two blocks from there. She thanked them, and goes to find her friend.

****

Moira is now stood up in front the house. It was a simple wood edification with a balcony like the others, colored in green. For some minutes, she hesitated to enter, maybe due to her anxiety. She didn’t know how Charles was, after all it was so much time lost in the forest…  No one could imagine how Charles had survived. Some still don’t believe. It was almost a year since the foreign researcher had disappeared on the river, according to the people of the village, following the enchanted boto. And now, he was back again, and safe!

It was really a great event on that village, and the history went through the other villages, one more tale added to the boto’s legacy. She raised the stairs and remained at the balcony. Asked at the door if someone has on there. A voice came from inside of the house, inviting her to come in.

When Moira entered the house, she encountered Charles sitting near of a hammock, rocking it. He is still a little thin, but much better than the last time when she saw him. Charles smiled surprised, and they embraced each other, truly happy to see each other.

“Oh my God, Charles! I thought I would never see you again…” Moira wiped the tears from her eyes. “But, how do you could survive on the forest?”

“It’s a long, long history, Moira… But I want to say to you while I had on the forest, I was very well cared.” Moira wondered what Charles meant with those words.

“And… you are planning to go back to England?”

Charles nodded negatively. He told her that they decided to maintain him employed at the project permanently, and soon he will arrange the proper documentation for his visa.

“I have a special reason to live her, Moira.”

When Charles just talked that, a mumble from the hammock interrupted their cheerful conversation.  Moira could not avoid her curiosity and look at Charles, asking what that was. He apologized, and approached to the hammock. When Charles opened it, Moira’s chin dropped in shock: a little baby boy is lying on there, his tiny, chubby hands spread to Charles, looking for his lap. Charles promptly took the baby on his arms, and approached of his friend, full of pride.

“See? That’s the reason! Sorry if I didn’t introduce him soon you arrived here... He’s adorable, isn’t he?”

“Charles…  Where did you find this baby? Don’t say to me… Is he your…?”

Charles blushed, and then smiled to her, confirming what she already suspected. He kissed the blond locks of the baby’s head resting on his shoulder. The little boy sucks his thumb, while looks at Moira, curious. She pets the baby’s head. Really, the baby had the same big, bright blue eyes from Charles, but, his features had something familiar to Moira, and that it’s not from Charles.  While she was thinking about it, someone just arrived at the door.

“You didn’t say we had visits, Charles.”

Moira’s eyes widened seeing Erik at the door. It was so much surprise in one day. She shyly said “hi” to him, and the man grinned at her.

“Oh, you arrived, Erik.” Charles said while tried to calm the cheerful baby on his lap. “Actually, nor me knew we have, dear. Moira has just arrived on the village.”

“Well, it seems that I was guessing right to bring some more these for dinner.” Erik showed some fish fished recently.

The baby spread his arms to Erik, wanting his attention. Erik promptly took the little boy on his arm, playing and making him giggle. Charles looked at them tenderly.

And Moira was looking at them. She fast understood what all the natives are gossiping about one more one feat from the boto since she arrived in the village. She was still thinking about it when Charles called her:

“Do you stay here for dinner, right Moira? We have a lot of things to chat and catch up on each other’s news. David will be very happy if you stay.”

The baby smiled to Moira. That cute little face was enough to convince Moira to stay.

“Oh, well Charles, since I was invited so gently by this adorable little boy…”

That baby boy…  She understood what happened to Charles, but it was hard to believe. However, if in the Amazon forest, a river dolphin can shapeshifting into a man and go partying in the men’s parties and impregnates the natives, then, nothing is impossible there…

****

 

[](http://s424.photobucket.com/user/bloody_riva/media/botinho_final_zpsaec11594.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> (*) This excerpt is from a song called "Foi boto sinhá", composed by Waldemar Henrique and Antônio Tavernard.


End file.
